The Key
by melony922
Summary: There was once an evil so terrifying the gods themselves helped to seal it away forever. She knows she needs to find a new protector, she knows she must go west. But once there will she find what she is looking for...or more? Pleas R&R ***complete***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series they are the genius work of Rumiko Takahashi I simply use them for my creative release.

THE KEY: There was once an evil so terrifying the gods themselves helped to seal it away forever. She knows she needs to find a new protector, she knows she must go west. But once there will she find what she is looking for...or more? Pleas R&R

Warning: This fiction is rated M due to language and sexual content.

* * *

As she neared the forest she held her breath, all she could hear was a constant thumping. Whether it was from the rapid beating of her heart or the horse's hoofs meeting the gravel road, she didn't know. Besides that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting away.

She looked behind her again and sighed in relief; _good at least they are far enough behind me that I can throw them off; it's just a little bit further to the river_. She could see it now, the tree line of the forest; damn she was so close she could feel her heart rise in her chest and her breath hitch; _so close_!

* * *

He looked up from his desk of over flowing scrolls at the sound of his youngest coming to the door. '_Great I wonder what they broke this time_,' he thought to himself. "Enter" came his smooth voice as the screen slid open to reveal a young man in a ripped blue and white fighting suit, his long silver hair in disarray and dirt sporadically smudged all over his handsome face.

"Please don't tell me you two were at it again. That's the third time this week! What did you break this time?" He said rising and elegant eye brow. Damn did his head ever hurt now.

"Umm...Well you see we were kind interrupted before things got too out of hand this time so nothing got broken…but that's not why I am here. Haru sent me." He said with a lowered head

Okay now that got his attention, and his headache going away, or getting worse he couldn't tell at the moment. Why would his general send his youngest son to him? "And why is that Inuyasha?" He was getting impatient with his youngest right at the moment; he could sense something out of balance in his lands.

"Humans father hundreds of them just crossed our northern boarder; they seem harmless and uninterested in us or the palace moon. Haru says they look as if they are in search of something." He said, eyes still hiding behind his long silver bangs, oh he was in trouble and he knew it but damn it Sesshoumaru started it…again.

"I see." _Great just what I need, first my sons now humans. _"Kisho," he called. A moment later the screen reopened to reveal his loyal guard. He was dressed in a red and black uniform and armor covered his wide chest, the long sword at his hip was the only indication of his rank with the dog demon. This was a special gift for him from the day he saved Sesshoumaru's mother many years ago. He entered the study. His long red hair was tied at the nape of his neck and his bright blue eyes looked at his lord before the fox demon bowed respectfully. "Yes, lord Inutashio?"

"Gather my eldest, Haru and Yukio. It seems we have a little disturbance at our northern border. I will personally see it remedied." With his order Kisho left the room.

"Inuyasha get changed, I do not want my son looking like a common slave when we pay these meddling humans a visit." He said, flashing his sharp fangs to his son in a sly smirk that would have given the devil chills.

* * *

As she neared the river she dismounted her horse and took her bow and quiver of arrows from their resting place on the saddle. She then used her bow to whip the horse and send it running through the forest. _By the time they find him and realize that I am not ridding him I will be long gone. _She smiled.

She made her way along the river, making sure to stay in the water to hide all traces of her scent and foot prints. Once she was about 200 feet away she made her way across the river and ran into the forest using her long brown cape to hide herself among the large trees. She found a large maple tree and decided she could take a little rest, so she climbed the tall tree and rested in one of the lower branches.

Closing her eyes she laid her head against the large trunk. '_I will just close them for a second, besides if I fall its only a few feet down.' _With that in mind she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, the long night of running finally catching up to the young woman hidden in the tree.

* * *

"As Haru has told you we have a human army camped on our northern boarder. We are going to go pay them a visit and see exactly why they are here. We will not attack unless we are attacked first, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun and scare the day lights out of those silly humans." Inutashio turned to his oldest. "Sesshoumaru, you, Yukio, Haru and I will take to the sky and confront the humans while Inuyasha and Kisho will go through the forest to see if they can find anything of interest. If anyone is found bring them back here; stragglers and deserters are always fun to pry information out of."

With that said Kisho and Inuyasha leaped from the study balcony and into the night. They ran across the large garden and jumped over the tall stone wall surrounding the mountain side palace and through Inutashio and Sesshoumaru's barriers. They disappeared into the forest, masking their scents and presences.

Once the inu-hanyou and the fox demon were out of sight and their presences could no longer be felt, the four dog demons formed their youkai spheres and took to the sky. Boy, were those foolish humans in for a big surprise tonight.

* * *

She woke up from her sleep and could sense something powerful headed her way…No, four powerful something's coming her way. As the feeing got stronger she looked up into the sky just in time to see four large balls of light flying above her headed in the direction she came from. '_What the?'_ At first she just passed them off as shooting stars and her sleepy head over exaggerating the images but as she really thought about the spheres she realized three things.

One, they were WAY too big to be shooting stars. Two, they were all different colors. The third thing she realized while pondering her thoughts on the large balls of light was that she was being watched, and from a far distance too.

'_I wonder if it has anything to do with those balls of light.' _Once her curiosity had gotten the best of her she made her way down to the ground below and headed towards the direction of the colored spheres. The thought of being watched was forgotten as she crept through the forest using the trees to hide her tiny self covered in her long brown cape.

Little did she know that two sets of curious eyes watched her go into the forest and stayed a short distance behind the small figure in the brown cape.

* * *

As he made his decent from the sky he could see the humans scatter in fear. '_Why is it that humans chose to bathe so rarely? The smell is almost intolerable to this Sesshoumaru.' _He thought to himself as he touched the ground and the ball of blue light surrounding him disappeared to show the young heir to the western lands. His long silver hair fell down his back to his knees and the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and two maroon stripes on his cheeks showed his honored rank as the son of lord Inutashio and lady Satori.

His honey eyes took in his surroundings. He could sense the others landing as well and his half brother and the fox demon were close too, and some unknown presence was nearing the clearing at a slow pace.

Haru landed next to him, his yellow ball of youki dissipating around him. He was a tall strong demon and had been Sesshoumaru's father's general for centuries. Though he only looked about 23, the dog demon was, in reality, over six centuries old. His long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and showed off his masculine face; the light blue stripe on each cheek was the perfect compliment to his brilliant emerald eyes. His blue haori and grey hakama rustled in the slight wind giving him a deadly look; the armor that covered his wide chest was simple but thick enough to take a heavy blow. The two katanas at his side sent a silent promise of pain and death to all that crossed him.

Next to Haru stood Yukio, the youngest of the bunch. He looked about 19. The hot headed inu youkai had shoulder length wavy blond hair, warm grey eyes and a single green stripe on each cheek. He wore a green haori and black hakama; light armor covered his chest. The young dog demon carried a short bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. Although his sword was used more often in battle, he was still a deadly shot with the bow.

Sesshoumaru's father landed in front of him, the bright white light around him temporarily blinding the human army before them. His golden eyes slid into a deadly glare and the dark blue stripe on each cheek and matching crescent moon on his forehead showed every human around him just who he was; the feared dog demon Inutashio, ruler of the western lands.

His wore long silvery hair in a high ponytail and the deadly armor around his torso gave the appearance of a war god. Anyone who stood up to him was a fool.

"Who is the foolish human in charge here?" He demanded.

"I am," came a strong voice. The sea of armed men parted to reveal a tall human man, his long black hair tied neatly into a braid starting at the nape of his neck, a purple cross on his forehead indicating his title as the leader of the band of seven; the most feared seven warlords in all of Japan.

Well, to humans anyways. '_I do have to wonder why they still call it the band of seven when there are only four pathetic humans remaining.' _Inutashio thought to him self.

"Why are you in the western lands Bankotsu?" He asked, his deadly claws shinning in the setting sun.

"I am looking for something lord Inutashio." Bankotsu smirked; he could sense her she was close and…getting closer. '_How odd.'_

"Human you try my patience! What, pray tell, are you looking for?" Inutaisho demanded again as his acid whips ripped through tents and rice bins around him.

"A key my lord. I am looking for a key."

* * *

She could tell she was getting closer to Bankotsu, she could sense his presence. As she neared the clearing she could see the four dog demons and Bankotsu's massive army.

"A key you say? What kind of key are you looking for Bankotsu? We both know you don't mean a metal one." Said the tall man with a high ponytail.

Oh, she knew what Bankotsu was talking about. She knew what the key was and that knowledge was why she ran. Hearing enough she slowly backed way from the tree line and deeper into the forest. She had to get to Endo before it was too late and Bankotsu knew she came back.

That's when she felt it, well her back felt it to be exact. Something hard and…warm? In her hurry to get as much of the conversation between the four men and Bankotsu and flee at the same time she had backed up into something.

"Just where do you think you are going little one? Trying to get away?" Said the hard thing behind her.

"No, I guess that makes little sense, seeing as how you had run far from this place, only to return."

'_What? How did he know that? Oh no! I forgot I was being watched! I have to get away from here; Bankotsu can not know I am here!' _She could feel her heart speed up and her breath hitch as he spun her around to face him.

* * *

"I should have known I couldn't fool you Inutashio. I am looking for a human woman; she is the key I seek. That is all I can tell you…for now." This was just too good! He could tell she was just past the clearing; the scent of her fear was one he knew well.

"Well Bankotsu, you and your pathetic army have until sunrise to be out of the western lands. I do not take intrusions on my lands lightly. Should you still be here after dawn, I will return and kill every last man that remains, you included." With that the four inu demons took to the sky in their youki spheres, headed back to the palace moon.

* * *

Well there is chapter 1 please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Haru, Kisho and Yukio however are mine

He could smell her fear getting stronger as he turned her to look at him. When their eyes meet he was taken back by her beauty. The long brown cape did nothing for her curvy figure and those deep blue eyes were full of mystery and kindness. Well, if you looked past the fear. Her long black hair was tied in a braid that came over her shoulder and stopped mid waist. She was wearing a simple dark green kimono and black obi.

"Kisho, where did you run off to?" Came Inuyasha's voice from behind him. He was surprised the hanyou knew how to whisper. _Guess he isn't that dumb after all…well all the time anyway._

"What is your name little one? Who are you hiding from?" He asked the shaking female in his grasp.

"I am hiding from Bankotsu. Please do not tell him you have found me." She pleaded her eyes overflowing with fear.

"It is alright little one we will take you to the palace and Bankotsu will not know we have you, but lord Inutashio will want to know more about you and you will be expected to provide him with sufficient answers. Do you understand?" She nodded her head in response just as Inuyasha got close enough to see her.

"Kisho, who is this?" he asked as he got closer and took in her oddly pleasing scent. '_Vanilla and lilac_…'

"She is hiding from Bankotsu." He responded, giving Inuyasha a 'don't ask questions' look. "Let's be on our way back to the palace." Kisho held out his hand to the strange girl. "Come, it will be faster if you allow me to carry you Miss."

She hesitantly nodded and took his hand. He pulled her close to him and his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. The next thing she knew she was soaring through the trees at break-neck speed. She clung tighter to Kisho's shoulder when she looked down and could feel his chest rubble as he chuckled quietly at her.

Inuyasha watched dumb founded, he had never seen his best friend act this way. Kisho was like his brother and hated humans so why was he being so nice to this one when he didn't even know her name? Again the scent of vanilla and lilac came to his sensitive nose, and now that her fear was not overpowering her natural scent he could also tell she was untouched. A sly smile formed on the half demons face…Oh _now_ he understood.

"Where to now Bankotsu?" asked Manten, the second in command.

"Is your brother still in the northern lands?" The short bald man gave him a questioning look before responding with a nod.

"Well then to the northern lands it is." He then looked out to his army. "Move out! We are headed to the northern lands." He then mounted his horse and headed north; they would be out of the western lands in a few hours and would follow the boarder to the northern lands. Inutashio said he wanted them out of the western lands, _but_ he had never said how far away they had to go. Pleased with his trickery, Bankotsu looked to the sky. The moon had risen and the sun was now hidden behind the mountains. "Soon my lord, soon." He spoke into the night sky.

The study balcony glowed brightly as the four inu _youkai_ landed. Inutashio was very annoyed at the moment; he was no fool. He knew Bankotsu was up to something. '_Guess we will be seeing more of the remaining band of seven, but I do wonder what they were looking for.'_ "Sesshoumaru," he called out.

Upon hearing his name his eldest turned to look at him.

"Yes father?"

"Send for the monk and the slayer; we need spies to keep an eye on Bankotsu and his men. I believe they still owe us a favor." Sesshoumaru nodded and spun around, making his way out of the room.

"Haru," his general bowed, showing his lord he had his full attention. "Let me know when they arrive and send for the remaining western army to return to the castle. I want them trained and ready should we need them."

"Yes my lord." Haru bowed again and left the study, leaving Inutashio and the captain of the guards alone.

"Yukio, train your guards as well, and double the men on the walls. I have a feeling these old palace walls are going to be seeing a few new battles in the future and I would prefer to be properly prepared." Yukio bowed and gave his lord a questioning look, Inutashio knew what that look meant. "Yes Yukio what is it you want to ask?"

"May I suggest sending for an earth youkai my lord; the eastern walls are starting to lose some of its protective vines." Inutashio looked at Yukio and gave a rare smile. Once again he was glad he had chosen Yukio as the captain of his guards. He may be a young demon, but he was a smart one.

"It will be done. I will have Jaken handle it at dawn." With that he dismissed Yukio and looked out at his lands. He could sense the humans leaving; they were nearly to the boarder. He sighed and decided to head back inside when he remembered something…or someone. '_I wonder what happened to Inuyasha and Kisho. They should be back by now.' _Making his way to the main hall he looked over his shoulder at the never ending stack of scrolls and sighed. '_A lord's work is never done.'_

She was shivering in his arms as the evening breeze danced around them; she had fallen asleep a while back and Kisho had moved one of his arms under her knees and held her too him so she could sleep easier. Another shiver came from the small beauty and he held her a little closer. '_At least we are nearly there.'_

A moment later they were in the main garden facing the large stone doors to the palace. As they walked towards them the palace guards opened the large doors, nodding respectfully to Kisho and bowing to Inuyasha. A half demon he may be, but he was still the son of the great Inutashio and not one to be trifled with.

"Ah, there you two are; I was beginning to think you got lost." Came Inutashio's voice from up ahead.

"No Father. We just got distracted, that's all." Answered Inuyasha as he nodded towards the girl still asleep in Kisho's arms.

"And where did you find her?" He asked his son as he got close enough to fully look at her.

"We found her along the tree line near the clearing Bankotsu was in; she said she was hiding from him. She got really freaked out and basically begged Kisho not to tell him were she was. Keh, stupid girl." Inuyasha then looked her over. '_Well at least she doesn't smell bad.'_ He shook his head and headed towards his room, all that running had made him ready for a nap.

"Adara," called Inutashio. At the call of her name the wolf hanyou made her way quickly to him; her long auburn hair in a braid down her back and her blue kimono and white obi a perfect match to her sky blue eyes.

"Yes my lord?" she bowed

"Take this girl to the west wing and keep a guard stationed at her door. When she awakens I want her bathed, changed and fed. Then bring her to me. There is much I want to ask her." With that Kisho followed Adara to the west wing, the girl in tow.

"I sent for the monk and the slayer they should be here shortly after dawn." Sounded Sesshoumaru's deep voice.

"Very well" said Inutashio, his eyes never straying from the girl's sleeping form.

Sesshoumaru looked ahead to see what his father found so interesting, and saw the sleeping bundle in Kisho's arms. He took in a sniff to catch its scent. His senses were over loaded with the smell of vanilla and lilac. He could also tell the scent was from a woman, a human woman and she was pure in every sense of the word. He then looked at his father.

"Who is she father?" he asked

"I am not sure my son, but if I am not mistaken she is what Bankotsu seeks. But we shall find out soon enough." He then left for his own chambers to rest; he would deal with the scrolls tomorrow.

When she woke up she could tell the sun was rising, its bright rays shinning through the large window on her left. She pulled the covers over her head and snuggled deeper in to the silk sheets and soft warm furs.

'_Wait a second; there were three things wrong with that thought, window, silk sheets and fur blankets! Where am I?'_

She poked her head over the blankets as she heard the large wood doors open. In stepped a woman about her age, with long auburn hair in a braid and a gray kimono with light blue obi. On the back was a magenta crescent moon.

"Hello my lady, my name is Adara. I am your personal maid while you are here. Come, let's get you cleaned up and changed. I am sure you're hungry." At the mention of food Kagome's stomach came to life; the rumbling seemed to echo off the stone walls.

Adara smiled at her and made her way to a door next to a large wardrobe. "There is a private hot spring behind these doors so you won't be interrupted. I will go get you something to eat, is there anything special you want my lady?"

"Kagome." She said and Adara looked at her questioningly. She had heard of many human dishes, but she did not know what a Kagome was. Before she could ask the girl clarified.

"It's my name, just plain Kagome; I don't like being called lady." She smiled "It kind of makes me feel old."

The two girls smiled at one another and Adara made her way out of the room to get Kagome something to eat. "Very well just plain Kagome, I will be back shortly with something to eat. Please, make yourself comfortable in the hot springs until I return." She turned to leave when she thought of an idea, one she knew Kagome would appreciate.

"Kagome, what is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Pink," Kagome responded, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Pink it is." Adara then walked out of the room determined to find the best pink kimono she could in the castle for her just plain Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

After Adara left her room, Kagome got out from under the heavy pile of silks and furs and made her way to her personal hot springs. When she entered the large stone room she was greeted with the warm steam and the scent of lavender. _Thanks to Adara no doubt_. She thought to herself.

She removed the dark green kimono and the black obi and slipped silently into the water. It had been months since her last warm bath; the rivers and lakes were far too cold for her liking, but that's what one does to keep clean in the wild. She thought back to the temple and her last bath as she rested her head on one of the large smooth rocks that lined the small spring. _That was the night before Bankotsu's attack_; she remembered sadly.

She was brought out of her sad thoughts with the sound of someone entering the room she looked up to see Adara who meet her with a smile and a small bottle.

"Here I use this on my hair, it's curly too and is impossible to comb through if I use just soap." She giggled as she kneeled on the rock behind Kagome and reached for hair. She put some of the herb mixture on to the mop of hair and massaged it into her head, careful of her claws and Kagome's scalp.

If Kagome cold purr she would have. She would have to ask Adara to do this more often due to its stress relieving abilities. "You can rinse now Kagome," said a smiling Adara.

"Thanks," was all Kagome said before disappearing under the water. When she came back to the surface Adara was standing on the waters edge holding open a large white towel. Kagome then climbed out of the spring gladly taking the large towel from her. She then followed her back to her room where she saw a tray of fruits, rice and warm tea.

Adara then reach for something pink on the bed, remembering their conversation. Kagome was excited to see what she was holding.

"I looked high and low for the perfect one, just plain Kagome," she said holding up a light pink kimono with white moons and stars embroidered on the sleeves and a matching white obi. "Now let's get you dressed, Lord Inutashio would like to speak with you after you have eaten."

"Adara, that kimono is so beautiful! Are you sure its okay for me to wear it?" Kagome asked, tracing the stars with her fingers. Adara just smiled; this human was a silly one. First she didn't want to be called lady now she is awe struck by a simple kimono.

"Yes Kagome, I am sure. Now get dressed and I will help you with your hair while you eat."

--

Lord Inutashio looked at the large wooden doors as his two sons, Haru, Yukio and Kisho entered. They were all curious to hear about the young woman running from Bankotsu.

"Sit, Adara is bringing her down as we speak." He said, his eyes looking back at the scroll in his hand.

--

Kagome followed Adara down the large winding halls as they made their way to Inutashio's study. "I'm going to need a map to get back to my room." She joked, trying to easy her nerves.

Adara smiled. "I will be there with you Kagome, do not worry."

They came to a stop at a set of large wooden doors. They had a large design of what looked like dogs and moths fighting each other in a very large battle. Adara gave one last smile to her before knocking on the large doors. "Enter." was heard from the other side as the doors opened and the two women walked inside.

Kagome looked around to take in the large room…and the six demons watching her. She saw Adara bow to the one sitting at the large desk. _The same one who was talking with Bankotsu last night._ She mused, before Adara took a few steps back so she was now behind Kagome.

Inutashio looked Kagome over. She was a very small woman, but curvy at the same time, the kimono she wore showed that much off. Her hair was in a lose bun on her head with a few wavy pieces framing her angelic face. He meet her brilliant blue eyes with his honey ones and saw her emotions flash…fear, determination, curiosity and just a pinch of, oh, what did Inuyasha call it? Oh yes…spunk. _She would make and interesting mate for Sesshoumaru. _He chuckled to himself. _I will think more on that later._

"I am Lord Inutashio, ruler of the western lands and protector of the House of the Moon." He said standing from his desk. "Who, human, are you?"

_Well that was a little over kill for an introduction, _she thought to herself and at the term human she could feel her temper rise. _What nerve! If he wants an introduction well then I will give him one._

She bowed to the lord respectfully before looking him in the eyes keeping her face void of emotion. _Don't let him know he made you mad Kagome, just beat him at his own game._

"My name is Kagome, Lord Inutashio. Miko of the Mount Okiyama Temple, and protector of the Shikon no Tama." _Not bad,_ she thought to herself.

Whatever it was they were expecting to come from the small human woman in front of them that was not it. There wasn't a living being who didn't not know the tales of the Shikon no Tama and the powerful immortal miko who protected it. It was said the temple of Mount Okiyama was guarded not only by strong miko but a god as well. But he still could not believe that the tiny girl before him could hold such a great amount of power and him not be able to sense said power.

Inutashio studied the girl again before replying. "If you are truly the Shikon Miko, then how it is your aura shows no traces of power? You dare lie to the Western lord?" He saw an emotion dance a crossed her lively blue orbs, as she smirked at him and released her full aura.

He smiled at the little miko. "I guess you did not lie my dear."

"No, my lord, I did not." She responded the same emotion flashing in her eyes an emotion that looked like…amusement if he wasn't mistaken. _Oh yes a perfect match for Sesshoumaru_. He thought.

"Now that we have that established father, shall we find out why she is here?" Came Sesshoumaru's velvet voice.

"I am here to find a protector. I was told to go west to Endo to find a Miko named Kaede if anything happened to the temple." She replied not taking her eyes off Inutashio. That son of his seemed like a royal pain in the ass if you asked her.

"Who told you to go to Endo?" Asked the young man who brought her here, Kisho if she remembered right.

Smiling sweetly at him she responded. "The Kami-sama of the Okiyama Mountain. He said he would no longer protect me from the evil that seeks me, and that a new protector would be needed. Kaede is the only one who knows what needs to be done to make my new protector and myself bonded."

"Bonded?" Asked the blond man next to him

"Yes, umm, well its kind of a long story." She said hoping to avoid the subject and just find this Kaede woman already.

"Well, my dear, we have all day." Inutashio responded.

_Lovely……_

--

A/N remember to leave a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Great. Can't they just take me to this Kaede lady and not make me explain?_ Kagome thought to herself as she took in the curious faces around her.

"Well, out with it woman!" Voiced they hanyou in red. _Guess not. _Taking a calming breath so she didn't purify the hanyou to the seventh level of hell she started her story.

"It all started 60 years ago when the half demon Naraku was created, leaving a path of suffering and devastation in his wake. At that time my aunt Midoriko was watching over the temple. My parents had been killed by one of Naraku's incarnations and I was living with her there as she was training me to become a miko. One night we were attacked by the band of seven and Naraku's demons. My aunt sent me to the temple of the kami Acala for protection but I stayed behind hidden in the stables. She battled the demons as the band of seven attacked the temple; it was during this battle that the Shikon no tama was created. She used the last of her life force to incase herself and the demons into the gem.

"Once the jewel was created and the demons were trapped within, the band of seven retreated back to Naraku. I made a vow that day to destroy the band of seven and Naraku. I took the jewel to the Kami Acala and prayed for him to guide me in what to do next. It was then the great kami came to life and became my protector, he trained me in the ways of a miko and in the art of combat in order to protect myself and the jewel. It was ten years later on my 20th birthday that Naraku would show his face again. He had heard of the Shikon and wanted the power of the jewel for himself. We fought Naraku for many days unable to kill him; I was finally able to seal his powers with my arrow then Acala-sama trapped him in a special mirror and placed a powerful spell over it to bind him there through me. With the last of his strength he then gave me the life span of a demon, so I could protect the jewel and make sure Naraku was never freed. He did not tell me the specifics on the spell he place on Naraku until Bankotsu's attack 50 years later.

"The attack was unexpected. We had not heard from the band of seven since the day the jewel was created, but there stood Bankotsu demanding the release of Naraku. I took the mirror and the jewel to Acala-sama. That is when he told me the full details of the spell. Acala-sama was drained of his power and energy when he sealed Naraku and was only able to do a bonding spell and not a sealing spell. Naraku is bonded to the mirror through me and his containment is controlled by he who possesses and protects me, it is his will that will either encase or release Naraku. Acala-sama wanted him encased and there he has been for 50 years. If Bankotsu possessed me his will would be to free Naraku. Acala-sama told me to leave and head west to the one named Kaede. There I would find my protector. I then left the temple, Bankotsu following closely behind me, until you found me." She allowed the seven demons in her presence to soak in the information they were given, awaiting the many questions they undoubtedly had for her. As usual, she wasn't disappointed.

"You mean to tell me that a tiny human miko is the only thing guarding the Shikon no tama and a mirror encasing the evil hanyou Naraku? How pathetic. You would be better off just handing over the jewel and the mirror to that fool Bankotsu." Said Sesshoumaru; he had heard enough of this nonsense. "Father, we should take the mirror and the jewel and keep it under our protection. At least we have the strength and power to properly protect them."

"I agree my son. We are more than capable of protecting the mirror, the jewel and the miko." Inutashio said to his son, "And their protectors we shall be." He then turned to the miko in front of him. "We will leave at sunrise for Endo and the miko Kaede, until then you may freely look around the palace. I will have Adara see to your needs for you are now a resident of the House of the Moon and a ward to the western lord."

Kagome was so overwhelmed at the moment she didn't know what to do. She was relieved that she found the protector she was looking for, and, even better, they were taking her to Kaede in the morning but she was also livid. Who did he think he was bossing her around like that and worse telling her where she would live and what she was. _Ward my ass, what if I don't want to be a ward to the western lord!?_ She was still having her inner battle when Inutashio spoke again.

"We will meet for lunch in an hour. Afterwards I will have someone show you the palace." She then saw Adara bow to lord Inutashio and make her way out of the room; Kagome bowed as well, her inner battle still raging, and followed Adara to her room.

She was going to need a nap…A long one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in Kami's name were you thinking father?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice."You couldn't just take her to this miko and let that be that? And making her a ward of the western lands? You are far more foolish that I thought. Your weakness for the human race is not an acceptable trait for a lord."

"I am the lord of these lands pup, and until you take my place you have not right to say what is acceptable for a lord and what is not." Inutashio then turned from his eldest to the rest of the demons before him. "We need her constantly protected. It won't be long until Bankotsu and the remaining band of seven pay us a visit. Inuyasha, you will show her the grounds after lunch and Kisho, you will now be her personal guard."

"Yes my lord," responded Kisho as he departed the study to take his place at Kagome's chambers.

If only his sons could be as obedient.

"Why do I have to show her around? Can't Sesshoumaru do it? I'm supposed to see Kikyo after lunch." Complained an annoyed Inuyasha.

Thinking back on his previous thoughts on the little miko and his eldest son Inutashio fought back a smile. "Very well Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru will show her the palace grounds." He then looked his eldest in the eye giving him an 'I dare you to say otherwise' look. "And there will be no debating on the matter." With that said he left the study for his personal chambers. He needed a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say he was angry was an understatement. He, Sesshoumaru, Prince of the west, was to show a foolish human around the palace? What was he, a nanny? Oh, he knew his father was up to something, he could see it in his eyes.

He looked at the scroll in his clawed hand and sighed, this was just not his day first he was given the job of babysitting the miko this afternoon and now this. The elders of the inu tribe have just informed him that he has until his 400th birthday to find a mate, if one is not found the title of heir will go to his cousin in the eastern region of the western lands. That was absolutely unacceptable. He was to be lord and kami he would be.

He lifted his eyes from the scroll to the window at least his birthday was not for another year. He looked at the gardens, they were in full bloom and the scent of lilac reach him and he instantly thought of Kagome. _That was odd, why would this Sesshoumaru think of a weak human? _

_**Human she may be but weak she is not. She is the Shikon Miko; she is powerful and immortal like us. Not to mention she smells heavenly and her beauty is untouched by any demoness we have seen,**_Said his beast_. ___

_Shikon miko or not she is not a suitable mate for us. We will not corrupt the family line with another hanyou Inuyasha is enough._

_**I want her Sesshoumaru and I will have her. **_

_You will do nothing of the sorts. This Sesshoumaru will not touch a human. _

_**We shall see.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Thanks for all the reviews you rock! Here is chapter 5 enjoy.

--

**She could barely see though the thick fog, the only figure she could make out was far off in the distance. It looked human but Kagome knew better than to trust her eyes due to the evil aura she felt in the air. She shivered as it danced about her clashing with her own powers. "It's about time you joined me my little miko." said the stranger in the distance. "You believed you could escape me did you? Know this, you will never escape me you belong to me and will until you take your last breath." **

**Instantly her heart rate increased and she found it hard to breath, she knew that voice and she knew it all too well but how was he standing in front of her? Wasn't he looked in the mirror? She froze when she felt someone behind her, his arm slid around her waist bringing her closer to his armored chest. She looked up and found determined golden eyes… "Sesshoumaru?" **

She lunged up from her position on the bed, still breathing heavily. _What was that about why was I dreaming of Naraku? Even better question Kagome why was I dreaming of Sesshoumaru? Well all I saw was golden eyes and silver hair that could be Inuyasha or Inutashio right? Not necessarily Sesshoumaru right? _

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Enter" she spoke silently praying it wasn't Sesshoumaru coming to show her the grounds.

"How was your rest my lady?" came Kisho's warm voice. He had sensed her distress and shock of her dream and could tell buy her slowing heart beat and normal breathing that she had awoken.

"It was fine thank you, and please call me Kagome." She smiled at his shocked look, she liked this guy already and she was sure that if she stared into those deep blue eyes she could get lost.

"Very well Lady Kagome, I am Kisho. Lord Inutashio has assigned me as your personal guard." He smirked when he said Lady; her annoyed face was priceless. "I am here to show you to the dinning hall for lunch."

"Oh okay..." she got off the bed and made her way a crossed the large room shaking her head at Kisho, well at least he is using her name…some what.

She followed him out of her room and down the long hall way. She tried to remember all the turns and "landmarks" but lost count on the second set of stairs and the seventh left or was it the fourth right, she couldn't remember. "I am defiantly going to need a map." She sighed.

Kisho stopped and turned to face Kagome. She smiled up at him, he chuckled and gave a warm smile back. He then took her arm and laced it with his own. "Fear not little one, I will not let you get lost." He held in his chuckle at her flushed cheeks. Oh how lovely she looked when she blush, and for at least the third time that day he thanked Inutashio for his new job.

"I am not that little" was Kagome's response as he led her rest of the way to the dinning hall.

--

He looked up from his seat as the large doors opened. The sight that greeted him made him want to rip someone apart, that someone being Kisho. He was just to be her guard so why was he acting so… familiar with the miko? _Looks like I will have to keep an eye on him. _He froze at that thought. Why on earth would he care if Kisho and the human wench were so close to one another, she could be spending the nights in Kisho's bed for all he cared. His beast on the other hand had other ideas and the thought of Kagome and Kisho together in such a fashion once again gave the demon heir the desire to rip Kisho apart.

Kami what was this woman doing to him? He was the great Lord Sesshoumaru. Every living creature feared him; this human would do the same. He would simply ignore her unless he absolutely had no choice. He would not lower himself to lust after such a beauty…ur um human.

--

Lunch went by quickly for Kagome. She got to know Inuyasha a lot better and he had brought along his intended mate Kikyo. The two girls go along well; though Kikyo was a little to snobbish for Kagome's liking she was better than nothing.

As the servants started to clean out the room Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and held his hand out to Kagome helping her up. "Come; let us get this over with."

Kagome reluctantly followed him out of the dinning hall and let out a puff of air blowing her bangs out of her face. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Sesshoumaru silently took in the woman next to him she seemed like a smart, simple girl. Not as prissy as Kikyo was. In a lot of ways she reminded him of his own mother; stubborn, kind, sweet and simple. _She would no doubt enjoy the library and the gardens_ he thought to him self. With that train of thought he led her to the library.

When the came to a large set of doors he stopped; Kagome almost smashing into Sesshoumaru's back side. She let out a small ep followed by a "cant you give a girl some kind of warning before you just stop like that." He raised his eyebrow at her and opened the door.

Kagome gasped at the sight in front of her; there were hundreds no thousands of books around her in large book shelves and in the corner of the room was a large pile of silk pillows. Okay maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

After she was done soaking in the library, Sesshoumaru lead her to another large set of wooden doors. Again Sesshoumaru opened the large doors for her, _what a gentleman_, she mused. The doors led to a stone balcony. As she walked out she could see the massive garden. There was a large pond at the base of the stairs and what looked like a maze just beyond. Okay now she was sure this place wasn't so bad.

She kept in her gasp of shock as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on the small of her back leading her down the stairs and into the garden. He stopped at a small bench under a large maple tree. The leaves were just starting to change colors signaling the changing seasons.

Sesshoumaru took in the sight in front of him. Kagome was sitting on the bench looking up into the tree at the changing leaves, the wind slightly blowing the few strands of loose hair around her making her look like and angel. Suddenly that thought about ignoring her was getting harder and harder. His thoughts were interrupted by Jaken. He didn't know weather to kill him or hug him for showing up when he did. He settled for one raised eye brow.

"My Lord please excuse this lowly servant, but the monk and the demon slayer have just arrived" said the toad like creature.

"Hn" was Sesshoumaru's response. He turned to Kagome and took her hand in his helping her to stand. "Jaken will take you to Kisho" and with that he left in a blur of white.

"Follow me wench" said the toad, just as Kagome was about to stomp him into oblivion she heard Kisho's voice.

"Jaken" he said warningly. The toad simply shrugged his shoulders and headed to Sesshoumaru's study.

"Is he always so pleasant?" asked Kagome

Kisho laughed, "Only on a good day" was his response.

Kagome laughed and sat in the grass, "How long do you think it will take to get to Kaede, Kisho?" she asked.

"About a day to journey there" he said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh good I was worried I would have to camp out with Sesshoumaru" she said her eyes dancing with amusement.

Kisho's breath was taken way, she was so beautiful sitting there the setting sun her big blue eyes looked even warmer with the light reflecting off them. He could hear her heart beat speed up as he leaned closer to her…

--

"So you know what you have to do?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru, and we will report back with any news we find" said the monk.

"Very well, we will be back from visiting the miko Kaede in two days. I expect some kind of useful information by then" came Sesshoumaru's smooth voice.

"We will try our hardest" said the slayer.

He dismissed them both and made his way to the large window facing the gardens. His blood boiled at what he saw. He dug his claws into the stone window sill as his eyes flickered from gold to red. He closed his eyes taking a calming breath. He had not lost control over his beast since he was a young pup and he would not do so now because of some pathetic human woman. Opening his eyes he looked away from the two under the tree and made his way to the dojo. Beating the hell out of someone always made him feel better.

--

(grins) please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Okay I have this thing about cliff hangers, I love to write them but feel bad later for leaving you all hanging like that so her you go chapter 6. I will be out of town for a week but I update the day I get back.

Please review : )

--

Her breath hitched and her heart beat increased as Kisho got closer to her. She watched as if everything was in slow motion as his hand rose towards her head, getting closer and closer. "You have a leaf in your hair Kagome" spoke Kisho's smooth voice. His chuckle brought her back to reality. She blushed madly when she thought of what she was thinking Kisho's intentions were. She smiled at him.

"Thanks" she managed to get out, pride still in tack.

He smiled inside at her reaction, oh he had every intention of kissing her but he could sense that someone was watching them and decided that now was not the best time. Besides he was still trying to figure out how he felt about the little miko next to him. For years he had been trying to get Adara's attention but was never put in a position to get close enough to her, now with Kagome as his responsibility and Adara as Kagome's maid he would have the chance.

_But what about Kagome? _He asked himself.

_**She is beautiful and powerful but you have seen the way Sesshoumaru looks at her, to peruse her would mean lots of pain from the lord; **_Said his beast.

_Yes, but Kagome is so sweet and she deserves someone who will see her for who she is and love her for it; Like I love Adara._

_**Well then shall we give Sesshoumaru a run for his money? It sure is fun to watch him sweat; you just know he is having an inner battle about Kagome because she is human. Perhaps a little persuasion is in order. **_

_We can do it while we journey to Kaede's village. I can ask her about Adara and see if she will help me along, Sesshoumaru will jump to his own thoughts about what we are up to…and I will let him. _

"Kisho…hello?" spoke Kagome as she waived her small hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Lady Kagome, I was lost in my thoughts" he said grabbing her hand and helping her to stand. "We should get back inside, it's getting dark out and with out the sun it will begin to get too cold for you."

Kagome humphed and crossed her arms over her chest as she followed Kisho to her room. She wasn't a baby, even though she appreciated his concern, she still was a big girl and could take care of herself.

--

Sesshoumaru exited the dojo and headed for his room, he was in need of a bath. That tiger youkai gave him one hell of a work out. The sneaky demon had managed to scratch him several times with his razor sharp claws; of course all that was left behind was the small trails of blood now.

He sighed as he neared Kagome's room. At least he had managed to take his mind off the little miko for a short period of time. As he got closer he noticed Kisho was not around but he could sense Kagome in her chambers. _Interesting;_ he thought to himself.

As he passed the door it opened to reveal a stunned Kagome. "Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" she questioned, concern written within her blue orbs.

"I am fine, miko; the wounds have all healed what you are seeing in nearly the blood left behind. Do not worry your self over this Sesshoumaru's well being" with that said he left a speechless and angry Kagome at her door.

She watched him walk away. _Well how rude! See if I ever care about him again. Whoa wait a second… care? Why would I care if he was ok or not? Those dreams must be getting to me._ She had come out looking for Adara, and instead found a shirtless and bloodied Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome what are you doing just standing in the hall way?" laughed Adara.

Kagome smiled and when into her room, Adara right behind her. Dinner was way too big and boy was she ready for bed.

--

_**He looked down at the woman under him and smiled. By the gods she was beautiful. The candle light danced on her creamy skin, her long ebony hair scattered about the silk sheets. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, one that told her everything she needed to know. **_

_**He looked into her brilliant blue eyes and all he could see was trust, want and love. He lowered his head kissing along her jaw line until he got to her ear. She moaned as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at her pulse. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked the beauty below him; sitting up to look her in the eyes.**_

"_**Yes" she replies, the honesty of her words shinning in her eyes back at him.**_

"_**It will hurt, but the pain will pass" he said positioning him self above her.**_

"_**I trust you Sesshoumaru" that was all that he needed. He readied to entered her; watching her face for any signs of regret. **_

"_**You are sure?" he asks again.**_

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru" she chuckles "I am sure." **_

"_**Very well, my Kagome"**_

Sesshoumaru woke up in a heavy sweat only to find himself still in his personal hot springs.

_Why would I have such a dream about the miko? _He asked himself

_**Because you are falling for her just as I have.**_

_Nonsense I have not fallen for anyone and I never will. Love is a weak human emotion and one I will never allow myself to feel, it has simply been too long since I have rutted with a female. I will just remedy that when we return from the human village._

_**Are you truly that foolish that you would ignore your feelings for her and attempted to rut with another female. We both know you won't be satisfied unless you have Kagome.**_

_I know nothing of the sort; I will do as I please. _

_**I will not let you touch another female! I want Kagome and Kagome alone**_.

_Once again we will not be mating with a human and that is the end of it! _

He then made his way from his hot spring to his bed, _its time to rest._

--

Please review: )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 7 of the key, I hope you like it!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She smiled as she saw the sun rising, it was early morning and everyone was in the court yard getting ready to depart. Looking around she took in the faces of those who were to journey with her to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was the first to grab her attention, his bright red clothing was hard to miss, she smiled shyly when she saw him lean in a give Kikyo a kiss good bye, "You do know its rude to spy on such an intimate moment miko" came Sesshoumaru's voice from behind her.

She spun around and looked him in the eye, "I wasn't spying, and didn't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" she said poking him in the shoulder.

"Hn" was his response as he looked ahead at his father and Kisho talking, still the sight of the fox demon made his blood boil and gave him an overwhelming urge to take the miko in his arm just to show everyone who she would belong to. He quickly shook his head of those thoughts, they would not control his mind; he would not lose control over such a tiny human.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at what Sesshoumaru was looking at only to light up and flash a brilliant smile to Kisho, one that did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

Kisho smiled back and made his way to Kagome, Sesshoumaru's glare was not unnoticed by him,_ time to put my plan into action_, he thought to him self, as he leaned in and gave Kagome a hug and a small kiss to the forehead.

"How are you this morning Kagome? I trust you slept well and are ready for our long journey?" he asked the blushing miko.

"I am grate now that I know your coming too!" she responded.

"Of course I would come; I am your personal guard. So while we are on our journey I will also cater to your every whim to make sure you are comfortable." He replied back looking at Sesshoumaru to catch his reaction, he had to redirect his smile to Kagome…_oh yeah he is pissed, I better not over do it or it will be my head._

Inutashio came to the center of the group and spoke, "I hope you all have a safe trip and return shortly, Sesshoumaru I am leaving you in charge of the group, find out what needs to be done to destroy Naraku as well as what Kagome must do." Sesshoumaru nodded to his father "Kisho and Haru make sure my sons do not destroy my lands while they are no longer under my watch." He glared at both sons so they understood as well. With that he tuned towards the castle to finally finish the gruesome stack of scrolls.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with something in his hand "Kikyo wanted me to give this to you; she said that the nights in the woods get cold and you will need it." He then handed the dark blue bundle to her.

Kagome smiled at him and opened the blue cloth to revel a thick blue cape, made out of the softest material she had ever felt, she put the long cape on and relished in the warmth it gave. She rubbed her arms a bit to get the feeling back in them, it was a very cool morning and a kimono wasn't great for traveling in the woods this time of year.

"We shall travel till we reach Endo then camp there" said Sesshoumaru, as he watched Haru walk behind the miko and lift her to his cloud. He formed his own traveling slow enough that the fox and hanyou could keep up but fast enough to keep his eye on Haru. Yes the miko was really getting under his skin, he was now jealous of his closes friend. Oh how the gods were cruel.

She was surprised when Haru came behind her and took to the sky and took off on a cloud, she looked down and instantly regretted doing so, kami how she hated heights. She looked to the left and saw Sesshoumaru he was flying effortlessly next to them, he turned to look at her and she looked away embarrassed she was caught staring at him. _I do have to admit he is extremely attractive, well until he says something arrogant or looks at you like you have two heads _she thought to herself. She then remembered the dream she had about Sesshoumaru and Naraku and wondered how it would feel to have his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She mentally slapped her self for thinking such things about the cold demon and decided to just take in the sights and think of what she was going to say to the miko Kaede.

It was late after noon and the day was beautiful, the changing leaves made the ground below look like at painting. She sighed when she heard her stomach growl. She silently prayed that no one heard but she was in the company of demons so she was sure even Kisho and Inuyasha heard. Sure enough about ten minutes later Sesshoumaru and Haru descended from the sky. Kisho and Inuyasha came into the clearing moments later.

"We will rest for a bit" Haru said "I will go get some fire wood" he then took off into the woods.

Sesshoumaru went off into the woods as well without a word. She looked in his direction, concern evident on her beautiful face.

"Keh, don't worry about him. He is always running off on his own; he will be back soon" said Inuyasha as he and Kisho sat next to her.

She laid her head against the maple tree she was sitting under. She took in the area thinking of what she could get for lunch. She remembered that rabbit and deer were in abundance this time of year and stood reaching for her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing Kagome?" asked Kisho.

"I am going to go hunting, my stomach keeps informing me that its almost dinner time" she smiled and stated to make her way into the woods only to be stopped by a strong hand on her arm, she spun around to see Sesshoumaru with her arm in one hand and a newly skinned deer in the other.

"You are in no need of a hunting excursion this evening miko" he said with amusement dancing in his golden eyes at her shocked expression. He then led her back to the warmth of the fire and handed the deer to Kisho to start cooking. He took the bow from her hand and watched as she sat down next to Inuyasha and removed her quiver of arrows. She huddled up in her warm cape and was taking in the warmth of the fire, but still was a bit cold. Kami she hated winter.

She shivered again only to feel two hands on her arms rubbing up and down quickly warming her. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru seated behind her. Once he was certain the tiny human was a bit warmer he pulled away. Legs crossed and arms in his haori looking as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" she said.

"Thanks are not necessary miko, you are of no use to us frozen" came his arrogant reply.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a nice long rest and the deer Sesshoumaru caught Kagome and the others put out the fire and made ready to depart. As Haru made his way to Kagome he was cut off by Sesshoumaru. Haru smiled to himself, he could tell his long time friend was developing feeling for the human miko named Kagome. He had carried her all this way just to watch him sweat a little. What were friends for right?

Sesshoumaru came behind her and lifted her into his arms. He knew very well that humans became sleepy after eating wild game and she would need to rest. She looked up at him with a curious gaze and he looked to the horizon as he took up to the sky on his cloud; Haru, Kisho and Inuyasha following closely behind.

As they made their way towards the village she could feel her eyes becoming heavy and soon was asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. He looked down at her once he could tell her breathing had evened out signaling her sleeping state. He took this time to take in her beauty. Kami she was a sight to behold. Her long eyelashes fanned a crossed her slightly freckled checks and her cherry lips looked so warm and soft. He could feel her shiver against the cool evening air and wrapped his pelt around her earning a sigh and a small smile from her as she snuggled closer into his warmth. Yes he could admit it to himself and himself only he was falling for the miko. Almost like a force was pulling him to her and for some reason he did not mind. He looked out at the setting sun; they would arrive in Endo shortly. He could see a clearing just before the city started a small hut was nestled in the small clearing this was where the miko Kaede lived. He removed the pelt from the girl and gently shook her in his arms. She stirred and looked up at him with her still glazed over deep blue eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat as she again snuggled closer to him to avoid the cool wind.

"We are here miko" he said in a quite and soft voice.

She looked at the city that was now in view and the miko hut in the clearing just before and could feel Sesshoumaru tighten his grip on her as he descended to the small clearing. The moment he landed the bamboo matt was tossed aside and an elderly woman adorning and eye patch came out bow and arrow ready for attack.

"What do ye demons want with an old miko?" she asked.

"I have come for your help" said Kagome taking a few steps towards Kaede.

The older miko looked at Kagome. She knew all to well who this girl was after all how many miko's came to you with demons in tow? And she could feel the magical essence of the Shikon hanging around her neck. She smiled at the small young woman "Kagome I have been waiting for you, come and get warm by the fire, then we shall talk" said Kaede.

She was shocked that the old miko knew who she was. She only nodded and followed the miko into her hut followed buy her four demon protectors. She made her way to the fire and soaked in the warmth of the small hut. Haru excused himself to scout the forest for any unwanted guest as the others sat around the hut.

Kagome went over her story again to the miko telling her about her journey and the now mirror sealed Naraku. Kaede soaked in the information before asking "so ye want to know how to bond yourself to a new protector ne?"

"Yes" she responded

"We would also like to know it there is any way to rid the world of the worthless hanyou as well miko-sama" voiced Sesshoumaru.

"I will tell you how to complete a bond child. As for your question Lord Sesshoumaru the only way Naraku will die is if Kagome dies by someone else's hands or by old age. Kagome and Naraku are bonded through the seal. When Kagome dies so shall Naraku. However if she attempts to take her own life then Naraku will be free to walk the earth again" Said Kaede.

"How do I bond myself to a new protector?" asked a very nervous Kagome.

"Your protector must be of demon blood and the bond is a blood bond" responded Kaede "Have you chosen a protector child?"

"No, not yet" whispered Kagome "Kaede?" she asked

"Yes child"

"Isn't a blood bond usually only done during mating?" she really didn't want to hear the answer because she already knew it and she also knew she was correct due to the way the tree demons tensed when Kaede voiced the bond being a blood bond.

"Aye child that it is, I assume your body is still pure?" she questioned

"Ye…yes" blushed Kagome this was really something she didn't want to be talking about with three men…err demon men in the same hut.

"You will have to give yourself mind, soul and body to your protector child. He shall share your strengths and you shall share his. The bond will allow you to feel each others feelings and know when the other is in trouble or hurt much like a mating bond. The bond will be created when the marking process would normally happen but instead of marking you with a mating mark at the junction of your neck the mark is placed on your shoulder. You will then take in his blood as well binding you to him and him to you." Kaede explained.

"Wait, so the only way to be bonded to my protector is to sleep with him?" she asked. She couldn't believe this.

"That is correct child" responded the miko.

"Oh… I see" said Kagome.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC

A/N: who do you think her protector will be? Hum? : ) please review and let me know what you though.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Thanks for all the reviews guys :) here is a new chap for you, enjoy.

--

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself shivering while looking up into the night sky. After that uncomfortable conversation she had to leave the hut and take a calming walk. She had a lot of decisions to make and she needed time to think over all the information she had received. She leaned against a large tree and slid down to the ground, she didn't know what was worse, losing her purity to her protector or that Naraku would not die until she did. To make matters worse she couldn't take her own life either she had to have someone else do it, and then what would happen to the jewel? No, death was not an option. Well at least until she found someone to guard the jewel; the Shikon on Tama, the cursed jewel of the four souls; the prison of her beloved aunt Midoriko. She sighed again and took in the stars once more. _Inutashio, he said he would guard the jewel_, was her last thought before closing her eyes to stop the tears brimming her eyes from falling…slowly she drifted off to sleep.

--

It had been over two hours since she wondered off into the woods and she had yet to return. He would be damned if he admitted he was worried but he was, he was terrified that something had happened to her. When his brother had left saying he was looking for her he simply said 'Hn', giving the illusion that he could care less but in reality he was grateful the half breed made that decision. He stretched out his senses again to check for danger…and her aura. He kept himself from sighing in relief when he felt her getting closer at a rapid speed meaning Inuyasha was bringing her back to the camp they had set up after they left the old woman's hut. He looked up to see Inuyasha come into the clearing with Kagome nestled in his arms and once again had to keep himself from showing his jealousy. That's when he noticed his brother had failed to release her from his grasp and was near the fire with a worried expression on his face.

Inuyasha noticed his brother looking at him curiously and answered his unasked question. "I found her asleep under a tree, she has gotten too cold and I can not seem to get her warmed up" worry evident in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to his brother to look at Kagome and felt his heart clench at what he saw. She was pale, far too pale and her once ruby red lips were now a purple blue. She was still breathing but it was far too sallow for his liking. She needed to be warmed and soon or she would…die. He stood stunned for a moment, had she planned this, planned to die to rid the world of Naraku. Falling asleep under a tree in the freezing weather would not qualify as killing her self rather the natural elements doing it for her, there for dieing by the hands of another. He was amazed at her selflessness that she would sacrifice her life to save others human and demon alike. She was far different from any other human he had ever met. He then wondered about the jewel around her neck, what was her intention with the jewel? Surely she did not intend to leave it unprotected; he would have to ask her once she was awake; after he gave her a good verbal lashing for being so foolish. His mind began thinking of was to warm her, remembering a hot spring not far from their location he lifted the miko from his brother's arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Taking her to the hot springs to warm her faster, go into the village and get her some dry clothes and some blankets Inuyasha, Haru and Kisho go into the forest and gather more wood and something for the miko to eat" commanded Sesshoumaru, noticing the curious faces around him he replied "she is of no use to us dead" before turning on his heal and making his way to the hot springs.

Once he was out of eye sight he ran as fast as his feet could possibly take him to the spring. When he neared the bank he laid Kagome on the ground and removed his armor, swords and top. He then kneeled down and removed Kagome's cape and outer kimono, tabi socks and sandals, leaving her dressed in her light pink juban. He then gathered the shaking female into his arms and walked into the springs. He sat on a rock sitting her on his lap keeping just her head above the water as it rested on his chest. She was as cold as ice on his chest but he held her closer none the less. After a few moments her shaking stopped and the color retuned to her skin. Once her breathing evened out and her lips were once again the ruby color he adored he allowed himself to relax. She would be alright. He felt her stir and watched as she opened her eyes, shock evident all over her face.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she asked meekly.

"Warming you up miko, what in the seven hells were you thinking staying out in the cold for so long? Do you have a death wish?" he asked her, his eyes never breaking contact with her own.

Kagome was stunned, why was he so upset? If she was dead, Naraku would be too. Wasn't that a good thing? But what surprised her most was the concern in his golden eyes. _He…he…cares._ Deciding he already knew her intentions she answered his underlying question.

"If I am no longer living then Naraku is no longer a threat. It is the only way to be rid of him." She responded

"Kagome, you truly are the most foolish human I have ever met. Do you truly believe your death is the only solution?" he asked her, his tone softening slightly.

"No, but it is the most logical." She replied. He raised one slender eye brow so she elaborated, "any other way I am a burden. Were I go trouble will always follow. How can I ask some one to take on the burden I carry when I myself despise it? Especially when there is another solution? Don't you see Sesshoumaru, if I die this all goes away?" she said as a lone tear streaked down her face landing in the water.

"Your death is not an acceptable solution" he replied.

He was amazed that a human could be so selfless. She seemed so fragile and delicate there in his arms. He could feel Inuyasha's presence and looked up to see him walking out of the tree line towards the edge of the spring, a new kimono, obi and juban in his arms. "Set them on the ground, we will be along as soon as she is dressed" he told Inuyasha "have the others returned as well?"

"Yeah and food is cooking for her, I also got her some tea" the hanyou said while taking in the scene of the small miko nestled in the arms of his elder brother. He then turned and left smiling to himself as he left the two. Oh how he would enjoy rubbing this in Sesshoumaru's face the next time he made a comment about his 'breed' as he so nicely put it.

After Inuyasha left Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome out of the water and over to the grass. "Dress yourself before you freeze again" he said sitting on the ground with his back to her.

"You won't peek will you" she asked, teeth chattering.

"No" he replied as he imagined her slender figure without the wet pink under garment. Shaking the thoughts from his head he thanked Kami his pants were cold.

She quickly removed the wet juban and put on the new dry clothes, "I am done" she said as she put on her cape.

He got up and put on his top, armor and swords. When he turned to face her he noticed her eyes go to the two swords at his hip and then to his face.

"Sesshoumaru, may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Hn" he replied only to be slammed into a tree buy a burst of her miko energy.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he dodged another blast.

He could feel his demonic instincts trying to come into effect and tried to push them down as he dodged another and another. Deciding he had had enough he ran towards her.

All she saw was a streak of white and the next thing she knew Sesshoumaru had her against a tree with his hand around her slender neck. She could feel his claws digging into her neck but not enough to draw blood. His eyes stated bleeding red around the edges and she could tell he was trying to control his inner beast.

"I will not ask again foolish woman" he stated in a low, deathly voice that made her shiver in fear.

"Kill me Sesshoumaru" she whispered and looked in the eye, "Please"

--

TBC

A/N: Oh no! Sessh is really upset what will he do? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to take a moment and thank all my loyal readers, you guys make this worth it. You will start to see some familiar characters soon playing parts they would usually not. I hold no ill feelings towards these characters however they are conveniently awaiting a roll in my imaginative story. : ) here is chapter 9 of the key hope you enjoy.

--

"So we are all aware as to what needs to be done?" asked a voice in the shadows of a long abandoned palace.

"Yes sir, all the arrangements have been made. They wont even know what hit them" came the response from another mysterious figure.

"Good be gone then and set our plan into effect. Remember she is to come with the jewel and the mirror completely unharmed, and mask your scents so the meddling dogs are not able to follow you. By the time they even realize she is gone, it will be too late." He said with a sly smirk. "Send in Kagura."

"Yes sir" said the figure as he left the room.

A few moments later a woman walked into the room. Her red eyes almost glowed in the dark room. "You called for me Bankotsu?" she asked

"Yes Kagura. We are expecting a very special visitor; make sure a room is ready. Oh and do make sure the rest of the castle is presentable, we wouldn't want to upset Naraku now would we?" he replied.

"No we wouldn't. Do not fret will make sure everything is in perfect condition with in two days time. I will not disappoint you" she answered; before Naraku was sealed away he had given her back her heart in exchange for her loyal services. She was not under his control but if she was ever to upset him of betray him he could simply call back her beating heart once again. No she would not lose her heart. She would rather be a minion to Naraku than a mindless puppet.

"Good. I will be in the study getting everything ready for our departure in a few days. You remember what you are to do?" he questioned.

"Yes I do. Is there anything else you need before I get to my list of things to do" she snipped. She was tired of being treated like a child, she knew what needed to be done the first three times he asked her that question.

"No Kagura, you are excused." He was so ready to be done with the wind sorceress. She was annoying. He nearly rolled his eyes as she bowed, for both knew she meant no respect in doing so, and was all too relieved when she left the room. His messenger should be back soon with news from the village. He had had his loyal messenger follow the girl once her location in the western palace was confirmed. Hopefully they would find out what needed to be done to release his master, and then he would have his way with the courageous little miko. Oh yes and he would enjoy himself greatly, she would be the only reward he asked for and he couldn't wait. A seductive smile crossed his face as he mentally listed everything he wanted to do to her. Kami he couldn't wait.

--

He couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth; she had purposely antagonized him into losing control so he would kill her. And there she stood against a tree with his deadly clawed hand snuggly around her neck, her eyes begging him to end her existence and there was not a trace of fear. He leaned into her pushing her body against the tree with his own. As he nuzzled her neck he deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent of vanilla and lilac calming his raging beast. He leaned back a bit to look at her with his now completely golden eyes.

"That was very foolish Kagome" he said.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't do it? Why didn't you kill me or just let me die?" she whispered as tears formed in her crystal gray eyes "Everyone would be better off if I were dead, can't you see that?" she asked as she lowered her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is above killing a priestess" was his only reply.

"There is no other option" she said, still unable to meet his golden gaze.

"What about finding a protector, or were you so set on some how ending your own life to remember that?" he said.

"How will I find someone willing to take on such a task? They will be putting their own lives in danger and giving up any other ambitions in the process. How can I possibly ask someone to give up their life just so the can have the constant burden of protecting me?" she asked him, looking up to meet his eyes with her own.

"Have you even tried to ask anyone miko?" he stated.

"That's beside the point; I don't even know where to find one. Naraku is extremely powerful and ruthless, not to mention the remaining band of seven that will continually hunt me until they are dead, where am I to find someone strong enough to take on such a task?" she asked him and she avoided his eyes once again, "It's hopeless" she said, her voice still barely above a whisper as tears streamed down her face.

"I believe such a person is standing before you Kagome" he said lifting a clawed hand to wipe a tear from her face. He was not sure why he felt the need to protect her the way he did, but the same feeling made him want to treat her like a fine china doll, as if she could break any moment.

"Sesshoumaru?" she was taken back by his bold statement, he was so cold so distant when she first met him, but right now all alone with her he was someone completely different and she felt something stir in her something that made her tingle with an unknown warmth, something she had not felt since Midoriko died.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Sesshoumaru move closer again and lower his head to hers. Her breath caught in her chest as the realization of what he was doing set in. He was going to kiss her. She could feel his breath on her faces as he leaned in closer, her eyes closed along with his own as his lips lightly brushed her own.

He then suddenly pulled away and took a step back from her, an almost sympathetic gaze gracing his fine features and then as quickly as it had come it was gone replace with its emotionless replacement.

She looked at him giving him a questioning look. She was out right confused. Would she ever understand him? Just as she was about to ask him what was going on he spoke.

"Haru is near. Come let us go back to camp. You need to eat and keep warm so you do not get sick. The last think I need is a sick miko to look after" he said walking away from her.

She followed him back to camp and folded her dirty clothes and placed them in the bag Inuyasha had gotten her new ones in. she then sat close to the fire, keeping warm as she was instructed.

"Here, eat this. You will feel better" said Haru handing her some tea and some cooked deer.

She took the food and tea from him and gave him a brilliant smile, "thank you Haru" she said.

He simply smiled back and sat next to her drinking his own tea and eating a rawer amount of deer.

She sighed and looked into the fire, she was confused, confused about Sesshoumaru to be exact. He sat under a tree across the fire from her looking into the flames as well. _He must be having the same issue_, she thought.

Little did she know how right she was. He had no idea why he acted the way he did. There was just something about her tears he could not stand, something about them that made him gather her closer to him and kiss her. Not to mention he had basically offered to be her protector. For some odd reason the thought of protecting her was comforting to him. It almost set him at ease. Although he would deny it to anyone else he could at least admit it to himself and his beast, he was falling in love with the miko; and his beast had made her his intended. This explained everything, the protective urge, the jealousy and the desire to comfort her; not to mention the dislike of her tears. Yes he would be her protector; he would talk to his father about as soon as they arrived home. That's when the old miko's words came to mind, he would have to rut with her in order for the bond to be established.

_**Good I don't want her mating with anyone else anyways**_, announced his beast.

_Hn, nor do I,_ was his reply as he took in her small form from across the fire. She truly was a goddess among women.

She could feel his eyes on her so she looked up to meet his intense golden stare. It took her breath away. The passion in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. The fire giving him a warm soft look, he was an amazing creature.

There stare did not go unnoticed by the other three either. Kisho smiled a sly smile and decided this was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Obviously something happened at the hot spring something that cause the normally emotionless Sesshoumaru to come to a concrete decision about something, and that something shone in his normally cold eyes. Yes it was time to let the games begin.

He walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. She had just finished eating and was sipping on the remaining tea. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "May I speak with you, alone?" he asked noticing Sesshoumaru's scent on her.

She blushed a little, embarrassed that she had tried to end her own life and was now probably about to get another lecture from her body guard Kisho. He was also probably upset that she had snuck off and hidden her scent while he was getting instructions from Sesshoumaru she he couldn't follow her.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. He held out his hand and helped her up, then lead her out of the clearing his hand on the small of her back. He knew from the intense gaze he felt from Sesshoumaru that said demon was less than happy.

Once they were a far enough distance way that they could not be easily heard he stopped. "I first would like to apologize for not staying by your side. It was my job to protect you and due to my negligence you were almost killed. I will make it up to you" he said bowing to her.

"No Kisho I ran off when I knew you were distracted and I hid my scent to make it harder to find me. I should be the one apologizing, not you." She replied.

"Well we will just say we were both to blame." He said smiling at her.

"Deal"

"Kagome, I have an important question for you" he said, his smile fading into a serious look.

"Ok Kisho, go on"

"I would like you to know that I consider you a very close friend Kagome. I would also like to let you know that as your guard if you are unable to find a suitable protector, I would gladly accept the duty, and" he was cut off by her small frame cashing to his. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried her heard out.

"Thank you Kisho. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now?" she cried "How could I ever repay your kindness?"

He pulled her away slightly to look into her eyes "should you really have to repay kindness from a friend Kagome?"

She gave him a warm smile "If I want to then yes"

He shook his head giving her a warm smile back and replied "Adara, you could help me get to Adara"

She smiled a sly smile "you like her? That's adorable! How wonderful to have my two closes friends together. I will gladly play cupid for you"

"I would forever be in your debt" he smiled "come we should get you back to the fire, we all need to rest for our journey home tomorrow"

She smiled and followed him back to camp. Once she was there she laid down next to the fire and started to get comfortable for sleep. However the ground was hard and uncomfortable and she was still a little chilly. She shivered a little hoping no one noticed. That's when she felt her self lifted off the ground bridal style by two strong arms. She looked up to meet Inuyasha's honey eyes. He sat down on the deer skin with his back to a large tree trunk and placed her between his legs as he placed his haori around her. She looked up at him and he answered her unasked question.

"Keh, Kikyo would kill me if she knew I let you freeze all nigh. Now go to sleep"

She sighed and whispered "thank you" before falling asleep to the sound of his steady heart beat. She would have to thank Kikyo for keeping such a tight leash on Inuyasha, no pun intended.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his half brother and the miko huddled together under a tree. What was it with everyone getting so close to her? Were they all trying to get on his nerves? No they had no idea how he even felt. Taking a long sigh he leaned against the tree they would be home soon and he would talk things over with his father. He always seemed to make things make sense.

--

TBC

A/N: please let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

A/N: Hey guys I wanted to thank everyone who has added The Key as an alert or as their favorite story!

--

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The gardens in the western palace were beautiful and helped to calm her troubled mind. They had gotten back from their trip late last night and all this morning everyone had been in a meeting with Inutashio. She was a little upset that she was not invited, since they were no doubt talking about her, but decided that she would let it pass when Inutashio said he would speak with her that afternoon in person.

She walked under a large apple tree; it was apple season meaning winter wasn't far off. She reached up and picked a ripe red apple and sat on the bench under the tree and looked at the pond. She closed her eyes as she ate her apple and took in the nature around her; she could tell the guard that was to look after her while Kisho was in the meeting was not far off giving her a sense of comfort, and annoyance. Would everyone here treat her like a helpless child?

--

"Enter" came Bankotsu's voice as the shoji screen opened to revile a young man in a dark grey uniform, the symbol of the western lands on his back.

"I have the information you requested" he said.

"Go on" was Bankotsu's response.

"You were right she must find a new protector and it will be her protector's choice weather or not Naraku will be sealed permanently or be released from the spells hold." He said

"I see" said Bankotsu

"I also overheard them taking about a bond. It seems that the girl and Naraku are bonded together in a way, when she dies so does he. This is why the god granted her eternal life, so she could always protect the mirror and so if Naraku was freed he could not kill her without killing himself I suppose" the young boy explained.

"He is far too smart for his own good" Bankotsu said bitterly.

"That's not the most interesting news though" came the young mans voice.

"You have my attention" said Bankotsu; raising an eyebrow.

"She must form a blood bond with her protector as well; he must mark her like a mate would only instead of marking her on the junction of her neck it has to be on her shoulder. Then she has to take some of his blood and the bond will be complete." He said.

"How convenient" Bankotsu smirked.

"How ever" the boy continued, "the protector must be of demon blood in order for the bond to be established"

"What?!" exclaimed Bankotsu, his smirk disappearing along with the thoughts of taking Kagome's innocence. "How are we to release Naraku when I am not a demon?" he said slamming his fists on the table. Yes he was human brought back by Naraku's evil sorceress and living off the souls brought to him by his soul collectors, as were the other remaining band of seven. He had eternal life, as long as he maintained the souls of the dead, but a demon he was not. He needed to find a demon on his side someone who hated the Inu as much as he did to release Naraku then he could have Kagome to him self.

"Very well, you are dismissed. We will see you on the night of the new moon, do not forget our plan." He said dismissing the young man.

"Yes sir" he replied; bowing as he left to return to the western palace.

As the door shut Bankotsu let out a sigh, now to find a demon under his control to mark Kagome. Well there was Manten, but he was far too ugly to lay hands on Kagome. Who else? Well his brother Hiten but he was so irrational and hard to control no he needed someone easily manipulated, someone Naraku could continue to control and that would think that her staying with Naraku kept her safer that with the western lord.

That's when it hit him, the perfect demon. He was strong but defiantly under Naraku's control. Yes even though he was a strong demon he could be easily made into a mindless puppet by Naraku without a second thought. Plus he hated the Inu clan, yes he would be perfect.

"Get me Kouga" he said to his guard, an evil smile gracing his face.

--

"Are you sure this is what you want my son?" asked Inutashio.

"Yes father" came Sesshoumaru's velvet voice

"Very well, I will go and speak with her. Do keep in mind though that it is still her decision. I will come and talk to you once Kagome and I are done." He said leaving the room in search of the girl. He expanded his senses and located her in the gardens.

As he made his way over to the gardens he pondered on the discussion he just had with his son. _It seems that he is taken with the girl, how ironic_; he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru had said for years, well since the birth of Inuyasha, that he would die before he would ever be with a human woman and there he was basically demanding that he and no other become her protector; meaning, of course, that he would have to be with Kagome. _Yes how ironic indeed_.

He smiled as he looked out at the garden, there sat Kagome on a bench under his favorite tree, apple in hand. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was wide awake. As he got closer she sat up straight and looked at him. She smiled and started to stand when he spoke.

"Please, sit. We will talk under the apple tree" he said with a warm smile. She simply nodded and he sat next to her.

The two sat on the bench in a comfortable silence until he spoke.

"I planted this tree for Sesshoumaru's mother years ago. She loved apples" he said with a sad smile.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"She was killed in an attack on the castle years ago. We found out later that it was lead by Naraku, but by that time he was no where to be found. I assume he was in your mirror by then." He said patting her hand gently.

"Oh." She whispered "I am sorry. It seems his ternary knows no end."

"My dear, he is an evil being one that must be sealed away in your mirror forever." He responded.

"I take it you were told about what Kaede said?" she asked.

"Yes, and your foolish attempt at being noble." He said smirking at her slight blush.

"It seemed like the best solution Lord Inutashio." She said looking into his eyes "If I am no longer of this world, than neither is he. I don't understand why you guys don't see that."

"Kagome, that solution is the easiest one, yes, but not the most logical." He said giving her a warm smile "and please just call me Inutashio child. You are now a ward of the western lands and my friend; I would like you to treat me as such."

She nodded and smiled back.

"Lor…Inutashio?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Since ending my life is not a solution to you, what is it you plan on doing?"

"Well Kagome, first you need to pick a protector." he said.

"That's easier said than done" she replied blushing, "how do I ask someone such a thing?"

"Well, I know Kisho or Haru would be honored to assist the western lands in such a way." He said chuckling and her slight scowl.

"You make it sound like no big deal Inutashio" she said blushing darker with every word. "They would be stuck with me until I die, and I would have to…well…err…you know."

"Yes child, I know" he laughed.

"It's not funny" she shot back.

"Well if Kisho and Haru are not suitable for you, there is always Sesshoumaru." He smirked "and if neither of them are to your liking you always have me."

At that remark she turned as red as the kimono she was wearing, she thought of Inutashio as a friend, a father figure if you will, she couldn't sleep with him. No it would either be Haru, Kisho or Sesshoumaru.

"Who would you suggest?" she asked

"Hum…" he said rubbing his chin "let's think this out together. Haru is an excellent warrior and would protect you till his last breath, but he does keep to himself a lot."

"Yes, I do believe he has said less to me than Sesshoumaru" she giggled.

"Yes my son is not much of a talker either, until you get to know him." He laughed back.

"Yes I learned that too" she said blushing again.

"Next his Kisho, now there is an excellent guard, my best infact. He would make a good protector, and you seem to get along well with him" he said.

"Yes but he is interested in courting Adara. I can not stand between them" she said quietly.

"Oh I see. Well that leaves either Sesshoumaru or myself" he said.

"Inutashio, I don't think I could…well what I mean is…your like a father to me and well…um" she stumbled.

"It's alright Kagome, I understand. Truth is I feel the same way" he smiled.

"Well I guess that leaves Sesshoumaru, but do you think he would truly be alright with my decision or do you think he will do it strictly because he sees it as a duty he must fulfill for the western lands?" she asked.

"Kagome, my son is a complicated creature. He doesn't wear his emotions or feelings out in the open, but if you can truly read him like I can then you would know that he would see you as much more than a duty to his lands" he said.

"Read him, you mean his eyes don't you?" she asked.

"Well, yes" he replied surprised, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

She smiled and remembered the night at the hot springs and the look he gave her from a cross the fire. "Just a lucky guess, they say ones eyes are the door into their soul if you know how to read them right."

"You should talk to him Kagome; take some time to think about it." He said standing "Just don't take too long child, for I fear time is not on our side." He said as he headed towards the castle.

She stood and followed him; she would think about it and talk to Sesshoumaru tonight after dinner.

--

The wolf price walked through the long halls of the newly "acquired" castle and made his way to the study, curious as to what Bankotsu wanted from him. Once he reached the doors he knocked. "Enter" was heard from the other side so he made his way into the room.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Yes Kouga, I have a job for you." Smirked Bankotsu "I want to you become a miko's protector and form a blood bond with her."

"What you mean like mate with her?" Kouga clarified.

"Exactly, accept you will mark her on the shoulder and then we will finally be able to release Naraku." He answered,

"Why give me such an enticing job. Why don't you do it?" he questioned.

"Because I am not a demon and only a demon can mark her" he replied bitterly.

"I see, and why me?"

"I thought you would be the best for the job, you are still wanting revenge on Sesshoumaru for killing your comrades aren't you?" he asked the wolf demon before him.

Yes it was another of Naraku's brilliant plans. For years the wolves and the Inus lived in peace and this made things hard for Naraku. Alone the wolves were easily defeated, but with the support of the western lord and his army they were undefeatable. So Naraku had conjured up a plan to separate the two forces and bring the wolves under his control. He had sent Kagura to attack the large wolf camp near the western boarder. She left no survivors. Naraku then enchanted the camp so any sent of Kagura or himself was gone and replaced with the stench of dog…primarily Sesshoumaru. When Kouga arrived he was near a blood rage. That's when Naraku appeared, the two decided to become allies. To signify their alliance they signed a treaty in their own blood. That was Kouga's downfall. Naraku then used a dark miko to place the wolf under his control using the blood on the contract. Yes Naraku was far too brilliant.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the wolf spoke, anger evident in his tone "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"That's good then, because she is currently a ward of the great western lord, and I hear that Sesshoumaru is…fond of her. What better insult is there than to take the western lord's ward and bed her before the great Sesshoumaru can?" he asked.

"I agree" said Kouga.

"Good here is our plan in retrieving her" started Bankotsu.

--

A/N: please review if you can suggestions are welcomed : )


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Thanks for all the reviews :) here is chapter 11.

--

Dinner came and went and Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. Sighing in defeat Kagome stood and left the empty room. She had stayed behind a little after everyone left just to make sure he did not come late. She then asked Jaken to let Sesshoumaru know she wished to speak with him.

It had been a long day and she needed a rest, and a bath. So she made her way to her room. once there she change out of her green and purple kimono and put on her red silk robe and headed towards her personal hot springs. She had just finished tying her robe when she heard a knock on her door.

_Awe, good Adara is here. I could use one of her head massages. _She thought to herself.

"Enter" she spoke quietly.

The doors opened and she was surprised to see not Adara but Sesshoumaru.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence each taking in the other's form. Kagome in nothing but her long silk robe that left little to the imagination, and Sesshoumaru with out his armor and usual haori replaced with a simple blue one his normally booted feet bare were now clothes in tabi socks and sandals.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is there something I can help you with?" she asked sweetly, breaking the silence around them.

"I believe it was you who wanted something from this Sesshoumaru, miko." He said.

"Oh…right, so Jaken sent you?" she asked, her voice still barely above a whisper.

"That is correct" he replied, his voice seeming almost…friendly.

She let out a sigh and walked to her balcony, as she opened the door and walked out on to the veranda she could tell he was following. Once they were both out side she tuned to him, leaning against the stone legging.

She couldn't make eye contact with him so she looked at the stony floor as she talked.

"I wanted to talk to you about finding my protector lord Sesshoumaru" she said crossing her arms to keep the evening wind from making her too cold.

When she made no move to watch him nod he spoke "You have decided then?"

"Well that depends." She replied.

"Depends on what miko?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"It depends on what you say." She whispered

"What I say? Are you asking me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded, still unable to look him in the eyes "will you accept such a large request from a human woman you barely even know?" Kagome asked, fearful of his answer.

He closed the distance between them completely and placed his hands on her arms, covering her own "Yes I would" he said placing a clawed finger under her chin and raising her face to look at him.

What he saw made his heart clench and his anger rise. She was terrified. He wanted to hold her in his arms until she understood he would allow no harm to come to her and he wanted nothing more than to annihilate the creature that made her feel such trepidation.

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and really studied him. There in his eye she could see his emotions play out. At first she was sure she saw pain then it swiftly tuned to anger. Then to her utter shock she saw what she could only describe as warmth followed by determination. Before she could stop her self she spoke.

"When I look into your eyes lord Sesshoumaru I can read you like a book" she then froze realizing she had just spoken her thoughts out loud.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by her words and did the only thing that made since. He chuckled. "You are very amusing miko." He spoke.

"Thank you youkai" she scowled.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew this meant he wanted her to explain what she just said.

"If your going to be my protector don't you think you could at lease call me by my name… at all times." She said.

"Very well, as long as you call me by mine" was his smooth reply.

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru" she answered.

"Do you wish me to call you Lady Kagome?" he asked her.

She blinked in confusion and answered "well no just Kagome"

"Then just simply call me Sesshoumaru, Kagome." he said wrapping his tail around her shoulders and leading her shivering from back into the room.

"Now go and take your bath and we will talk more on this tomorrow." He said walking towards the door "My room is two doors left from yours however, if you need me before then" he said as he left the room.

As soon as he was out of the door frame Adara entered with an all knowing smile on her face, she had over heard Inutashio and Sesshoumaru talking and from what she heard Sesshoumaru wanted to mark Kagome as more than just her protector.

--

**She was lost in the fog and the same figure that had haunted her dreams for months stood before her again. He smiled at her and lunged sword in hand aiming for her heart. She watched in slow motion as the blade came closer and closer, she gasped when a clawed hand wrapped around her waist and another grabbed the blade and ripped it from the hands of its owner. Naraku then smirked at them "What will you do Lord Sesshoumaru? Kill me? Oh I think not for if you kill me, you condemn you mate to death by your hands as well. She could try to seal me away again however in her…condition I do believe that is not I wise choice." He chuckled and disappeared. **

"**Koi, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, concern clearly displayed on his face and his left hand came to rest on her swollen belly. **

"**Ye…yes, just scared is all" she answered clinging to him like he was her life line.**

"**What will we do? How will we destroy him?" she cried. **

Kagome woke up and could feel her heart pounding, would these dreams never stop? The only time she had not had a nightmare was when she was camping in the woods after leaving Kaede's hut.

She stood and walked over to the balcony, it was cold out but she needed to calm down. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and made her way out on the veranda. She then sat on the stone floor and looked at the sky above her. For some reason the sky made her feel at peace. _Tomorrow will be the new moon._ She thought to herself.

She sat there a while sorting out her thoughts. The blanket wrapped around her kept the chill of the evening air out and her quite warm. She took a deep breath of the evening air; dawn would be coming in a few hours. She was about to get up and make her way back into her room when she felt a presence behind her only seconds before it spoke.

"Kagome, I thought I told you to stay in your room." he said as he laid another blanket around her shoulders and sat next to her, his arm still on her shoulder.

"I know, but I had a bad dream and the stars and moon always help me to sort out things. Besides what are you doing up anyways Sesshoumaru? Don't you ever sleep?" she asked.

"I was asleep but I was woken up by the scent of your worry and fear. What troubles you so?" he questioned.

"I guess I am just nervous about our blood bond and worried about Naraku and scared that the band of seven will never stop hunting me. I don't want to live my life hiding." She said resting her head on his shoulder "and I keep having these dreams about Naraku"

"What kind of dreams?" he asked gently.

"Well I am in a mist of some kind and he is always trying to kill me, but right before he does…well…you kind of…well show up and stop him. But the dream I just has was a lot different from the others I have had." She said; the last part barely audible and more to her than him. She realized she spoke the words out loud only when he spoke next.

"How was tonight's dream different from your others Kagome?" he asked

_Oh crap I didn't mean to say that out loud _she thought to herself.

"Well this time I was kinda…umm…pregnant." She said blushing madly.

"Pregnant you say? Do you know whose child it was you were carrying?" he asked eyes locked on her own.

All she could do was nod.

"Kagome?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It was yours…I mean ours." She whispered in hopes he wouldn't hear her.

"I see" was his response but she could see in his eyes the amusement that danced there and was that pride?

"What do you think it means?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Only time will tell that Kagome, come now your still tired. Lets get you into bed." He said lifting her into his arms and carrying her to her bed.

Once there he laid her down and helped to arrange the blanket. He then turned to leave, only to fell a small hand on his own.

"Sesshoumaru, wait" she pleaded.

He tuned to her and waited for her to continue.

"Stay here with me until I fall asleep? Please?" she asked.

"As you wish" he replied as he walked to the other side of the large wooden bed and lifted the covers "However I do intend to relax while awaiting your departure to the land of dreams."

He then lay on his back next to her in the bed and covered himself up resting hands behind his head; listening for her breaths to even out, indicating she was asleep. When they did he shifted slightly to get out of the bed but was stopped when the woman next to him rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder and her hand just above his heart.

He was shocked at first at her boldness; that is until he realized she was asleep. He then allowed a small smile to grace his face and shifted his right arm around her waist and his left to cover her own where it rested on his chest. He would rest here for an hour or so and leave around sun rise he agreed with him self.

That is how Adara found them, hours later.

--

"Is everyone ready?" Bankotsu asked

"Yes everyone is ready and awaiting your command." Replied Hiten.

"Good, we attack at sun set."

--

A/N: oh know what will happen? Well I will let you guys have a little input. Who would you rather get to her first Sesshy (grins and starts drooling) or Kouga (smacks on the back of head "how can you be so stupid as to trust Naraku?!")

As always pleas review : )


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get this chap up, my girls had the flu. Anyways here is chapter 12.

Sesshoumaru was awoken by the sound of the shoji screen opening. He opened his senses and found it to be only Adara. He was also able to detect the sunrise and the sleeping miko in his arms. He gently moved her to the pillow and made his way out of the room stopping at the screen to speak to Adara.

"You will speak of this to know one." And with that he left to his own room.

Adara simply smiled at the demon lord's retreating form closing the screen behind her. She then looked at Kagome, _how could a human woman change him so_? She asked her self, smiling as she tended to her morning duties.

--

After dinner Kagome decided to take a walk in the gardens. Sesshoumaru and the others were in a meeting about the northern boarder and her she suspected. At dinner Sesshoumaru had told her he would speak with her in her chambers once the meeting was over. She sighed as she walked into the lush garden, her guard following closely behind her. Kisho was also attending the meeting so she was being watched by his replacement.

She stopped and sat under the large apple tree, and looked at her guard standing a few feet away.

"What is your name?" she asked.

He seemed a little surprised at her question before bowing and answering "Hojo, my lady"

"Please its just Kagome" she smiled "would you like to come and sit?" she asked gesturing to the large bench she was sitting on.

Not wanting to seem rude he nodded and sat next to her, yet as far away as possible.

"So Hojo, what kind of Youkai are you?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I am an elemental hanyou" he replied.

"Really? Wow the only elemental I have ever met was a fire one named Totosai" she said "what kind of elemental are you?"

He smiled at her excitement "I am a wind hanyou" he replied.

"Wow that's amazing" she said beaming "how long have you served the western lands?"

"Decades" was his reply.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Not at all" she replied, curious as to what he would ask.

"Why are you so accepting of hanyous? Are you not the Shikon miko I have heard such rumors about?" he questioned

"Yes I am she. But unlike other mikos and monks I do not detest hanyous or demons alike; just certain ones. I do not believe in hating someone because of their heritage." She replied sweetly.

"Oh I see" he said smiling back.

She was about to ask him another question when she heard a loud bang. She turned to see the eastern walls crumble and the protective barriers around the wall disappear and then all she saw was black.

--

Bankotsu was standing behind his army awaiting Kagome's arrival. He smiled again at the large hole in the wall make by Ginkotsu's lager cannon; leave it to Renkotsu to find the biggest and best when rebuilding Ginkotsu's body. He looked ahead to see his insider carrying Kagome towards him.

"Good work Hojo" he said taking Kagome's limp form from his arms.

"Thank you my lord" he replied.

Bankotsu looked at the girl in his arms, tonight she would be with Kouga, and Naraku released. After that she would forever belong to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hiten.

"Why the hell is taking Tsubaki so long?" he asked.

"She will be out shortly" Bankotsu smoothly replied.

Just then the dark miko emerged form the large hole in the western walls closing her barrier and allowing the original protective barriers to once again guard the large palace.

She walked towards him mirror in hand followed by her serpent shikigami. "Here is the mirror you asked for" she said looking at Kagome. "What now?" she asked.

"Go take care of the Monk and the demon slayer. I will meet you at camp shortly" he answered. "Come men lets head back" he ordered his army.

"How much time do we have Tsubaki?" he asked.

"The spell will only last until sun rise" she replied.

"Perfect"

--

Kagome woke up to find herself on a large pile of furs. She took in her surroundings and figured she was in a large cave, but how on earth did she get there? She heard voices and could see the slight glow of a fire, and the smell of meat cooking. She slowly made her way around the bend of the cave to a larger cavern. She stopped the moment she came around the bend, wolves hundreds of them, and mostly male.

_Just great_, she griped to herself.

That's when one came towards her. He was very handsome, tall and lean; he had long dark hair in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes. He smiled at her with a friendly smile.

_Okay maybe this isn't so bad_.

"I see you're awake" he said offering his arm to her, smiling as she took it, "I am Kouga, leader of the northern wolf tribe."

"I am"

"Kagome, the Shikon miko, if I am not mistaken" he interrupted.

"well yes, how did you know that?" she asked, something seemed off.

"I know everything about you Kagome." he said moving his arm to hold her upper arm.

She tried to move away from him but his grip only increased, now she was really worried.

"Where am I? What do you want?" she asked.

"It should be obvious what I want Kagome." he said moving her back into the room she was just in and tossing her on to the mound of furs. "I am going to be your protector Kagome, and Naraku will be freed. Finally my revenge on the inu tribe will be complete." He said as he began taking off his armor and furs.

Shit what am I going to do? I have to act fast. She thought. She took a look around the room and saw the mirror incasing Naraku. She looked back to see a nearly naked Kouga coming at her. So she did the only thing she could think, she blasted him with her miko powers knocking him unconscious. She had to get out of their before he woke up.

She grabbed the mirror and walked to the hall again, this time she went the other direction and away for the glow of the camp fire. She then came a crossed waterfall. She passed through and found what she was looking for, her exit. Stopping momentarily she searched for anyone near by. There were two wolves guarding the exit and by the calmness of their auras she could tell they were asleep. So she masked her scent and went into the woods, heading the only direction she new she should; west, to the palace moon and to Sesshoumaru. Now let's just hope he finds her before anyone else.

--

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and groaned. He felt as if he had just been thrown off a 500 ft cliff. What happened? That's when the events of what occurred came back to him. He looked around and saw the rest of the room waking up as well.

"How long were we out?" asked Inuyasha

"I would assume all night since the sun is now rising" said Inutashio.

"What in the world happened?" asked Haru

"I am not sure the last thing I remember was talking about Kagome's decision and then the blast happ..." started Kisho before he was cut off.

"Kagome" said Yukio as he exchanged glances with Inuyasha.

The next moment they were all headed towards the garden where they had last seen kagome and her guard Hojo.

"She is gone…her scent leads towards the" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence looking and where the eastern wall used to be.

"No" said Inutashio.

"We must find her" said Kisho headed for the eastern wall.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could, following the scent of lilac and vanilla. That's when he noticed the smell of that damned Bankotsu and Kagome's guard. he will kill that traitor the moment he laid eyes on him.

_**Don't worry about him now, right now we need to worry about getting our Kagome back**_, said his beast, and for once he did not argue but completely agree.

_Yes we must get back what is ours_, he replied.

TBC

As always please leave your thoughts. Mel


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

--

"WHAT!" yelled Bankotsu "What do you mean she got away?"

"It seems that wolf is not as useful as we thought" replied Renkotsu.

"Too bad he is kinda cute, well if you like the rugged type" said Jakotsu.

"What would you have us do now?" asked Renkotsu

"You and I will go and find her while Jakotsu and Ginkotsu go and distract those annoying Inus who keep getting in our way. No doubt Tsubaki's sleeping spell wore off the moment the sun began to rise" said an annoyed Bankotsu. "Hiten you find that mangy wolf and destroy him. He is of no use to us any longer."

"Yes big brother" replied Jakotsu and he and Ginkotsu made their way west.

"Oh and Hiten do tell Tsubaki she can release the monk and the slayer now. I am sure she has already had her fun" said Bankotsu and he and Renkotsu made there way out of the palace.

--

Sesshoumaru slowed momentarily to take in the scents around him; Kagome's scent was close but what disturbed him was the advancing scent of the remaining four members of the band of seven.

She was close, or at least had been in this location earlier. They had come across the wolf tribe and that's were her scent increased. After a few choice words with the pathetic excuse for a demon Kouga they learned what Bankotsu had commissioned him to do. It took everything in Sesshoumaru not to kill the wolf on site. How dare he think he could touch what was his? Haru and Inuyasha had to stop him from killing Kouga however he had left the wolf barely alive.

They followed Kagome's scent west but after she left the cave all traces of her disappeared. Not even her aura was detectable. Sesshoumaru sighed and noticed Haru coming to a stop. He followed along with Inuyasha.

"Do you sense them a swell?" asked Haru.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

"They have been approaching for sometime" stated Sesshoumaru.

"Keh, lets get this over with there are only two, how hard can it be?" asked Inuyasha as he drew tetsusaiga.

"Yes lets" said Sesshoumaru.

--

Kagome stopped at the sound of a cannon in the distance. _Oh know, that sounded like Ginkotsu's cannon! Who could he be fighting? _She expanded her senses to see if there were any familiar auras around; _Sesshoumaru!_

With that she turned and headed towards the smoke in the distance. Sesshoumaru and the others were close. Now she had to get to them.

She traveled swiftly as she weaved her way around the trees. She was getting close but it would still take her a little while to reach the current battle.

--

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes when to two annoying humans made their way into the clearing. One was mainly metal and was loaded with cannons, guns and other contraptions. No doubt he was the one responsible for the hole in the eastern walls. The barrier around the castle would not have stopped a cannon ball from breaking the wall since the barrier blocked only living things. Hum he would have to fix that.

"Hi there, you must be the ones annoying big brother. Well lets get this over with shall we?" said the human sitting on the large mass of metal.

"Yes" said the other.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am Jakotsu and his is Ginkotsu. Who are you? Your ears are absolutely adorable!" squealed Jakotsu.

"Keh; the names Inuyasha" he answered rolling his eyes "lets get to it shall we?"

"WIND SCAR!"

--

Kagome could feel the earth trembling under her feet with every attack on each side, the scent of gun powder was filling the air meaning she was getting close. She decided to slow her pace so she could stand on the side lines and stay out of the way unless she was needed. Though she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Haru could handle Jakotsu and Ginkotsu.

She searched for the familiar auras to judge how far she really was from them when two unfamiliar ones caught her attention. They were human, one was very dim and the other was filled with sorrow, worry and anger. She made her way towards the two and peaked over a bush into the clearing the two humans were in.

Here breath caught at what she saw. There was a monk on the ground blood soiling his robes, hovering above him was a weeping woman. By the look of her clothing she would assume she was a ninja or slayer possibly. The large boomerang at her side indicating she could handle her self in battle.

Kagome slowly made her way out of the trees and into the clearing. The monks life force was leaving him at an alarming rate, she had to get to him fast.

The slayer quickly stood drawing the small sword at her hip "Who are you? State your business." She exclaimed.

"I mean you no harm, I am a miko. Please let me help him." She said pointing to the monk on the ground.

The slayer looked Kagome over with a questioning look, so she allowed her powers to flow from her causing her palms to glow with a soft pink light. She held them away from her palm up at the slayer to show she meant no harm "see" she said kindly.

The slayer nodded and took a step back. She sheathed her sword but kept her eye on her.

Kagome laid a hand on the monk's heart and another on his forehead and chanted. Soon they were surrounded in a bright white light and then as quickly as it came, the bright light disappeared. She stopped and studied his aura again. The life force was returning and the wounds he had were healing. Satisfied she stood and turned to the girl.

"He will be fine. He should wake up in a few moments." She then noticed the large gash on the girl's side "May I?" she questioned pointing to the wound.

The girl simply nodded. Kagome placed her hands on the wound and healed the gash completely.

"Thank you Miko-sama. My name is Sango. The monk behind you is Miroku." She said speaking for the first time.

"Please it's just Kagome." she smiled.

The two women talked for a few moments until Miroku finally came too. They explained to Kagome what had happened. How they were drugged and captured by the thunder brothers and how Tsubaki had tried to get information out of them. It was then they realized Kagome was the miko Sesshoumaru had been talking about. Kagome told them she was headed towards the current battle between the western Inu clan and the two members of the band of seven.

Their talks were interrupted buy another loud explosion.

"I better get going" said Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, we will come with you" said Miroku.

Sango nodded and grabbed her large weapon and smiled handing Kagome a bow and quiver of arrows. "Here, you will make better use of these than I"

"Yes we grabbed them on our way out of the castle." Said Miroku "something told us we would need them"

--

"Shit" yelled Inuyasha. His damn wind scar wasn't damaging Ginkotsu's metal body enough to kill him.

"DRAGON STRIKE" said Sesshoumaru as he lifted Tokijin effortlessly in the air.

The large blue bolt of energy swirled around him taking on the appearance of a dragon and headed for Ginkotsu.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the expression on Inuyasha's face as the dragon strike effectively destroyed Ginkotsu, leaving nothing behind by dust.

Haru, however, was occupied with Jakotsu. He was dodging the strange snake like sword Jakotsu had, sword in each hand. So far not of the three had yet to land a blow on him. Every time one of them got close enough that damn Ginkotsu would shot something their direction.

--

Sango, Miroku and Kagome came to the clearing just in time to see Ginkotsu destroyed. Kagome smiled, _one down three to go_.

Her smile was short lived however as she noticed Jakotsu still fighting. Haru, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now facing him preparing to fight when a large bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them. After the smoke cleared she could see Hiten and Manten.

"We heard from the wolf that you paid him a visit" began Hiten, "so we figured you were near by."

"We hope you don't mind but we came to join the fun" laughed Manten.

The six paired off in battle, Inuyasha with Manten, Haru with Hiten and Sesshoumaru with Jakotsu. As the battle went on the clearing was filled with smoke, flashing lights and clashing metal.

Kagome was getting worried; the smoke from the clashing attacks was making the clearing un-viewable. All she could do was hear the sound of metal on metal.

"WIND SCAR" and "DRAGON STRIKE" were heard and the entire clearing became deathly quiet.

As the smoke cleared everyone was able to see the damage. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had managed to take down Hiten with a joint attack.

"BROTHER!" yelled Manten.

"Keh don't worry" said Inuyasha pointing tetsusaiga at him "you're next."

Manten then gathered his demonic lightning and shot it from his mount. Inuyasha dogged the attack and laughed "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Manten then gathered more lightning and quickly turned shooting the bolts at Haru, who, along with Sesshoumaru, was currently fighting Jakotsu.

The lightning struck Haru in the back dropping him to his knees. Jakotsu took this as an opportunity and struck him with his snake like sword. Haru then fell to the ground.

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, they both nodded back at her. They understood what she wanted to do; she wanted to save her comrade.

First they had to get Manten and Jakotsu out of the way so Kagome could get to the body without disturbing Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Opting to leave Miroku behind so he could finish healing the two girls made there way into the clearing.

Manten was about to fire on Inuyasha again when he was struck in the heart by a bright pink glowing arrow, purifying him instantly.

"Hiraikotsu" was heard as Sango's large boomerang flew threw the sky headed for Jakotsu who easily dodged it and moved to the left side of the clearing.

Both girls smiled as he moved away from hiraikotus and more importantly Haru. They made there way to the fallen Inu as the two brothers battled Jakotsu. Once they were next to Haru, Kagome erected a barrier around them and began her healing chant.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both threw attacks at Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru was able to strike him several times with his deadly whips, thus slowing his movements. Inuyasha took this advantage and fired his wind scar effectively hitting Jakotsu.

Jakotsu' pain filled scream rang throughout the clearing. Once the dust settled all that remained of the dead man revived was his mysterious sword.

"Kagome!" the silence was broken by Sango's worried voice as the miko collapsed to the ground next to a still unconscious Haru. Moments later the barrier surrounding them dissipated.

--

There you go a bit longer than the last chapter. I am not the best at writing fighting scenes so please go easy on me : ) but as always let me know how you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Wow i am so glad you all are enjoing this story so far...there are 20 chaps total and i will post one everyday until its done! please leave some reviews to let me know if you are still enjoing my little story! lots to come and yes a lemon is in the story as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

--

"Lady Kagome" said the monk as he came out from behind the tree line.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Long story we will tell you later" said Miroku as he looked at Kagome "we need to move her, she is exhausted and needs to rest."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and rolled her off of Haru and was concerned when he saw her pale face. Something was wrong, something very wrong, her pale completion and unsteady heart beat were enough to indicate that.

"You sense it to Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Sango.

"Indeed" he replied as he kneeled down and lifted her into his arms. "Inuyasha take Haru. We will make our way to the western palace immediately."

Inuyasha was about to respond to Sesshoumaru with some smart ass comeback when he saw concern in his brother's eyes. Inuyasha simply nodded and lifted Haru over his shoulder and leapt into the air.

"Well, shall we get walking?" asked Miroku

"Yeah" replied Sango.

* * *

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Tsubaki?" asked Kagura.

The dark priestess merely smiled and looked into at the image of Kagome in the ring of black smoke.

* * *

Inutashio watched as his eldest paced in his study. They were all worried about Kagome. They had been waiting six days and she still was unconscious. When Haru had awoken he was told what happened. The inu felt such guilt that he had yet to leave Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru, however, would make him stand outside at night while he personally stayed up with her.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were watching over the monk whose wounds were still healing, along with the slayers. For some reason their wounds were not healing as fast as they should have with Kagome's help.

They were all at a loss as to what to do. Her aura maintained a constant vibe never rising or falling like it should, it was almost too steady and she seemed to be getting worse by the day. They spoon feed her tea and broth to keep her living but the lack of food was starting to show is toll on the small woman. They needed to find out what was wrong and soon.

"Maybe we should let the monk see her" Kisho spoke quietly "the slayer and he know more about human illnesses than we do."

"We have had three human healers here, don't you think if it were simply a human illness than one of them would have detected it?" snipped Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Kisho.

"No, I am with Kisho, maybe the monk and the slayer will be able to detect something" voiced Inutashio "send for them at once, we will meet in her chambers."

They all nodded to their lord and left the study.

* * *

Haru stood as the door opened to Kagome's bedroom. He bowed to Lord Inutashio and moved aside.

Inutashio walked over and looked Kagome over. She was thin, pale and her breathing was very shallow. He lifted his hand to move her hair out of her face expecting her to be hot from fever; instead he was shocked to find her ice cold. He wrinkled his brown in confusion, she was covered in at least eight fur blankets and the fire was always going. Haru, no doubt, made sure of that.

Sango helped Miroku into the room and over to Kagome's bed. He sat on the side and hovered his hand over Kagome's chest and closed his eyes. Moment's later electric sparks repelled his hand and nearly shot him off the bed.

"That's impossible" whispered the monk.

"Miroku is that what I think it is?" asked Sango shakily.

"I am afraid so." He said fear laced heavily within his scent.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Spill it already" huffed Inuyasha.

"It's a curse, a dark curse that has been abandoned for decades" said Miroku.

"Yes, it's the kuro curse. It slowly drains the life force from the one cursed with it" said Sango "that explains why her healing powers did not work they way they should have."

"How do you stop it?" asked Inutashio

"We have to search her, there will be a black spider marking some where on her" said Miroku as he lifted the blankets off of Kagome.

"Sit her up Miroku, it's usually on the back" said Sango.

Together they sat her up resting her head on Miroku's shoulder and Sango moved Kagome's long curly hair.

"I can sense it" said Sango as she untied the back of Kagome's night gown. "Found it!" she exclaimed "it's on her back; see."

Everyone moved to look at her back and sure enough on her left shoulder blade was the mark of a black spider.

"Okay so you found it, what do you do now?" asked Inuyasha.

"We destroy it" said Miroku nervously "burning it off is easiest and less painful"

"What?" said a worried Haru, "Hasn't the poor girl been though enough pain and suffering? "

"Are you certain there is no other way?" asked Inutashio

"Yes My Lord, once the mark is removed she will fully heal." Said Miroku

"Must you use heat?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"How else do you burn something you idiot" retorted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru simply raised his hand and let his acid drip from his claws. "I can think of a few ways, half breed" hissed Sesshoumaru.

"Keh what ever" said the hanyou as he inconspicuously moved away from his brother.

"Would acid be sufficient in burning off the mark?" clarified Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, the mark simply has to be removed" answered Sango.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the bed. Miroku and Sango laid Kagome down on her stomach as Sango spoke. "We will need two people to hold her"

Inutashio grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pointed to the other side of the bed. They each sat next to her and gently held her body to the bed by her arms.

"Make it quick" Inutashio said looking at his son.

Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed his hands to secrete the acid letting it pool in his hand. He then lowered his hand to her back and allowed the acid drip on to her satin like skin. He felt his heart clench as she whimpered in pain. Moments later the mark disappeared and Kagome was left with a star shaped scar.

Sango quickly dressed the burn and they placed her back under the covers.

"Her color is retuning" smiled Sango.

"Her breathing is beginning to maintain a normal pace along with her heart beat" said Inutashio "come let us allow her to rest."

Everyone made their way to leave the room accept Sesshoumaru.

"Are you coming my son?" asked Inutashio

"No, I will stay her incase she awakens" Sesshoumaru said as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

Inutashio smiled and closed the door. _Like father like son_.

* * *

Tbc

Please leave your thoughts


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome throughout the night and was please to see her condition improve. It was nearly dawn when she began to stir. He could feel her aura spike with fear as she began to thrash in her sleep. He remembered from their previous conversation that she had been experiencing night tremors and believed she was having one now. What she said, however, caught him off guard.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered.

As soon as the words left her mouth her aura became peaceful again and her breathing at a more constant pace. He looked at her with what he could only assume was pride. He moved from his chair and sat on the side of her bed and lifted his hand to brush the hair out of her face. As he did this she slowly opened her eyes.

"It is about time you woke" he spoke kindly.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly "what happened?"

"You were placed under a curse by and unknown sorceress" he began "Miroku and Sango believe it to be the work of the dark miko Tsubaki."

"Oh" she said as she began to sit up. She suddenly stopped and hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"yes…its my shoulder it feels like its on fire" she answered shakily as pain filled her aura.

"We had to remove the marking of the curse from your shoulder. It may be sore for a few days. May I have a look at it?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly and with silent amusement. _Why is he being so kind? _She asked her self.

He rose and eyebrow at her and she realized she did not respond to his question. She simply nodded and moved her long hair aside.

She had to hold in a moan as she felt his strong hands delicately move her sleeping garment to the side. His hands were cool against her warm skin and the feeling set her ablaze.

Sesshoumaru gently removed the bandage that Sango had used to cover the burn and looked the wound over. It was healing nicely, there was no scent of infection but she was a human and it would take days to heal, miko or not.

"Hold still, this may sting" he said suddenly.

He lowered his head to her shoulder and gently ran his rough tongue over the star shaped burn. She let out a hiss of pain and subconsciously tried to shrink away only to be held in place by his hands on her shoulders.

After a moment the pain subsided and was replaced oddly by pleasure. Kagome blushed at the fact that she was finding pleasure in his actions.

_He is only healing the wound_, she thought to herself_, its how dog demons heal. He probably thinks nothing of it. _

Sesshoumaru was having his own inner battle. He could smell the scent of arousal but could not tell if it was from him or her, his mind was too distracted with the taste of Kagome. She tasted like a forbidden fruit and he could not get enough of it. He stopped when he felt her small frame shutter. It was then he realized the arousal he was smelling was his and hers. His beast began to demand to be released and take the small female at once, but he managed to keep him at bay. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her and if he let his beast run loose hurting her was defiantly a possibility. It saw her as his intended and would never intentionally hurt her but she was injured and handling a demon's inner youkai was not what she needed at the moment. Reluctantly he moved away only to sense her disappointment. Had she wanted him as much as he wanted her? He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Sesshoumaru…we really should create the blood bond soon so we can destroy Naraku. Bankotsu will be enraged when he learns of Ginkotsu and Jakotsu's deaths." She spoke, her voice still barely above a whisper.

He was once again shocked by Kagome's words and silently wondered if she gained more confidence when she was turned away from him.

_**Maybe she does want us as badly as we want her**_, suggested his beast.

_Hn, only one way to find out_, he though.

"You should rest and heal. We will take care of the bond when you are well again" he finally spoke.

She spun around to look him in the eye her hand, unknown to her, was resting on his upper leg for balance.

"I have rested long enough; we don't have time to waist. We need to do this now" she said.

"Very well, we will make the blood bond tonight. In the mean time you will eat something and relax" he said giving his no arguments look.

She nodded and he got up and walked to the door. "Get Lady Kagome something to eat and send for Adara" he said to the servant.

He then walked back over to her bed and sat in the chair he had occupied throughout the night.

Kagome lifted her Knees to her chest and rested her arms on them and smiled at Sesshoumaru. He lifted and eyebrow asking the silent question as to what was so funny.

"Did you sit in that chair all night?" she asked

"Hn" was her response.

Just then Haru came in with a large tray of rice, fish, fruit and warm tea; Adara following behind him.

"How are you feeling Lady Kagome?" Haru asked.

"Fine Haru, how are you? Have you fully healed?" she questioned with concern in her voice.

Haru smiled "Yes Lady Kagome, and for that I thank you. I owe you my life, you have it and my swords should you ever need them" he responded.

He then sat the tray on the table beside her bed and bowed leaving the room.

"Its good to see you looking so much better Kagome" said Adara.

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look and Adara's familiarity with Kagome and before he could say anything Kagome spoke.

"I do not like being called Lady. I am a miko not the Lady of a castle" she said to Sesshoumaru "besides it makes me feel old" she finished.

"I see" he said, amusement clearly displayed in his eyes.

"I want you to eat, and then take a soak in the hot springs. The warmth will relax your muscles from their lack of use over the last seven days." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Is that your way of saying I stink!" she accused

"Hn" he said standing and leaving the room "I will come to your chambers tonight" he said as he disappeared through the doors.

* * *

TBC

okay i know its short but at least its an update right? lol


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine

* * *

Kagome watched as the sun set, she had a wonderful view form her balcony. The day was almost gone and she was getting nervous. She and Sesshoumaru were to make their blood bond tonight. She felt the butterflies return at the thought of what was going to occur. She sighed again wondering when he was going to come to her chambers. She was ready to get this over with, but she would enjoy it and relish it for she knew this would be her first and only. She was the Shikon miko, and as such she was sworn to protect the Shikon no Tama. That left little room for love and romance, not to mention once she gave her innocence away she would be viewed as nothing but used goods. She could feel the sting of the tears threatening to spill. She didn't want to be alone forever, she wanted to love and be loved.

She wrapped her arms around her self suddenly feeling completely alone and hung her head. She took in a deep breath and looked back at the sunset, a solitary tear streaming down her cheek and sadness reflecting in her blue gray eyes only to be replaced with determination. No she would not feel sorry for herself. She would enjoy tonight and its memories will forever be with her. She also knew after tonight she would no longer be alone. She would now have a place to belong to, the western lands.

She smiled at her new train of thought refusing to let the sadness that truly lied in her heart to be shown, what was the use? She nearly jumped when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her small frame and a chin rest on her head.

"What troubles you so little miko?" asked Sesshoumaru, his voice feeling like velvet on her skin.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru" she replied trying to sound convincing. The last thing she wanted was to explain her fears and sadness to the western heir.

"This Sesshoumaru can smell your lie Kagome" he said turning her to look at him "now tell me what you are so upset about."

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was indeed truly concerned about her. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to. At that moment every wall she had built around herself simultaneously came crumbling down. Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's armor free chest and she did the only thing that seemed right at the time, she cried.

Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms and took her into her room. He sat her on her bed and took a seat next to her.

"You will tell me what is wrong this instant Kagome" he said lifting her tear streaked face to look at him.

"I am scared" she managed to get out.

She was sacred? Scared of what? Was so scared of being with him and completing the bond? The thought of that alone made his chest hurt.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked gently.

"I have and eternal life Sesshoumaru and I will be alone throughout it, I am scared of forever being alone. I want to love and be loved, but reality settles in and I know that will never be. I am the Shikon miko, and I am destined to a life of solitude" she whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

Loneliness, now that was a word Sesshoumaru knew all to well. He had chosen his solitude deciding to gain power instead of love. He had not gone his many centuries however without the touch of a woman; no he had had his fair share of women but nothing with meaning. He would simply send them away once he was finished with them and they knew that was all it would be so he never felt the need to explain himself or feel guilty at his actions. No he chose loneness and would have gladly lived that way for all eternity, until the day she came.

"You are no longer alone Kagome. You have many friends in the palace and you are now a ward of the western lands. You have a home and you will always have this Sesshoumaru" he said quietly.

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"If you do not believe my words, maybe you will believe my actions" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, she could feel the butterflies return as he slowly moved one of his arms to the small of her back and the other to cup her face. She moved her hands to his back bringing him closer to her. Right now all she wanted was Sesshoumaru; she didn't fully understand what he meant but would happily find out.

She felt his tongue lightly brush her lower lip and slightly parted her own. The next thing she knew his tongue was gently battling hers. The battle of wills slowly became more aggressive however the kiss never once lost its raw passion.

She could feel the emotions radiating out of his aura, and it nearly took her breath away. As if he could read her mind Sesshoumaru slowly broke the kiss leaving both gasping for air. It seems in the heat of the moment both had forgotten how to breathe.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was on fire, he had never felt such electricity when kissing a female before. His lips were still tingling and his skin was ablaze. He needed her, craved her and tonight he would have her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied meekly

* * *

TBC

AN: oh I know you all are going to hate me!! smiles the next chap will contain the lemon


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

WARNING: This chapter contains mature sexual content, if you are underage or find this content unsuitable please do not read. (Mature content will be marked from start to end) you have been advised of this chapter's contents so please do not report as inappropriate. Remember this chapter is rated M (mature) for a reason ;)

--

Sesshoumaru gently leaned her back and kissed her softly as he moved his hands up to her obi. With the grace only he possessed the purple tie and the lavender Kimono were in a pile on the floor.

Kagome gasped at his speed and moved her hands to cover herself from his intense gaze.

He lifted his hands to remove hers and lowered his head to nuzzle her cheek.

"Do not hide your self from me" was his simple command.

He then stood from the bed and removed his own clothing, once again shocking her with his speed. She took a moment to take in his naked form. His hair free from any bindings and his strong, toned body all in all he looked more like an angelic being than the demonic one he truly was. Then just as fast as he had left her he was once again at her side.

He rolled over caging her body in his much larger frame, his weight balanced on his forearms careful not to smother her. She parted her pink rose petal lips at the feel of his skin on hers and he took this opportunity to kiss her again.

Her head was spinning. She couldn't tell the ceiling form the floor. The only thing she knew was her and him and the passionate electricity that flowed through their naked bodies everywhere they touched.

He himself was having the same issue keeping his head grounded, it seemed even his beast was in a dream world and for once no where to be found. He simply could not understand it. He had been with other women and had lusted after them as well but with Kagome it was different. Normally he was rough and fairly violent, as most demon males are during a rut, but with Kagome he was being gentle and careful not to harm or scare her in any way. How perplexing.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her gasp at the feel of his very stiff member against her soft thigh. He smirked against her lips and sat up further to look her in the eyes.

Gold met blue and at that moment the earth seemed to tremble. Her hands were resting on his upper arms and she was griping him like he was the only thing keeping her grounded.

He slowly moved his sword callused hand down her side until it came to rest on her thigh. His eyes still not moving from hers as he slowly parted her long lean legs with his own.

He watched her face as he moved his hand to the apex between her legs and slowly inserted a finger. She gripped his arms tighter as pure passion flooded her blue eyes. He then removed his single finger, replacing it with two and almost lost control of himself when he felt her arch her back against him.

Kagome gripped his arms as tight as she could. He was making her feel a pleasure she had never even fathom existed and the fact that his eyes had yet to leave her own made the moment that much more erotic. She had never seen that kind of intensity in his eyes before. Growing bolder she moved one of her hands to the back of his neck pulling his lips to hers, moaning at the feeling.

Sesshoumaru was losing control. It was taking everything he had not to take her then and there but he wanted her to feel pleasure before the pain of losing her innocence. Using his thumb to caress the small bundle of nerves he worked his finger with a relentless fever. He moaned as he felt her dig her blunt nails into his arm and neck. The feeling was amazing.

She broke the kiss and clung to him with all her strength. She didn't know what was happening to her, she felt her fingers and toes tingle with an unknown anticipation and then her world when white as she was filled to the brim with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru growled at the feeling of her tight walls clenching his fingers signaling her release. He quickly removed his hand from her wet folds and positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt Kagome, but the pain with be short" he said as he slowly slid into her.

He paused as he reached her barrier marking her purity and pulled out leaving just the head of his manhood inside of her.

She looked into his eyes and saw his apologetic look. She knew he was waiting for her permission to continue and simply nodded.

Understanding her meaning he quickly sunk into her. She gasped and her eyes shot closed at the feeling of her barrier breaking. He lowered his head to kiss her softly careful not to move himself and used his thumb to brush away her single tear.

After a moment the feeling of pain was replaced with the feeling of completion. She slightly shifted and Sesshoumaru took this as a sign that she was ready. He slowly pulled out of her only to slow push back into her tight walls. He was loosing his head at the slow pace he was establishing and began to pick up pace with every trust.

Kagome was also beginning to lose her mind over the slow sensual pace.

"Sess…homaru" she panted "you can…can go faster. I…I wont brea...Break."

The demon above her shook his head, "No, it's your first…time…I don't want to…hurt you any more than…than I already have" he managed to get out.

Not one to take no for an answer Kagome lifted her legs to his waist and quickened the pace herself. She moaned at the feel of him fully inside her, from this position she could feel her fingers and toes tingling once again.

Sesshoumaru growled when he felt her walls tighten around him, she was close he could tell, he could also feel his own release approaching. He removed her legs from his waist and lifted her knees to his chest and thrust into her over and over again using his demonic speed, but still careful not to harm her.

That did it for Kagome and once again she was seeing white and finding it hard to breath.

At the signal of her release Sesshoumaru felt his fangs grow and his eyes bleed red. He lowered her legs and moved his lips to her shoulder.

She moved her small hands to his shoulders knowing he was about to mark her and that it would no doubt hurt like hell.

Sesshoumaru felt his release and flung his head back letting out a dominate growl he lowed his head and sunk his fangs into Kagome marking her. He allowed her blood to flow from the wound into his mouth for a moment before pulling away and licking the wound closed. He then sat up pulling her with him and cut a small mark on his collar bone.

"Drink Kagome, you must take some of my blood as well" he spoke huskily.

She nodded and did the as she was told. After a moment the cut healed completely. They then both fell to the bed and he wrapped them up in the mangled silk sheets.

"What now?" she asked quietly.

"Now we rest" he said kissing her forehead.

She smiled and cuddled into his bare chest as she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru bent down and took in her scent, now a mix of her own and his. Moving his head lower he kissed the mark he had given her and smiled. She was now his, she belonged to him. There would be no other allowed to touch her.

He sighed and closed his eyes; _I wonder what she will say when she finds out that the mark I have given her did not just bond us as protector and protected?_

* * *

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Wow thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Here is chapter 18… please R&R

--

**She was here again, in the strange mist, and he was there as he always was. Only this time Naraku seemed troubled, almost worried. He looked at her and seemed to grow even more agitated. **

"**You reek of him!" he hissed. **

**She looked at him questioningly not sure what he meant, a look he quickly picked up on.**

"**Sesshoumaru, you reek of him!" he said walking close to her "for that I will never let you leave."**

"**I am not afraid of you" she hissed back as her aura flared in anger, how dare he tell her she could not leave here, wherever here was.**

"**That my dear is something I can easily fix" he said as he closed the distance between them. **

**She lifted her hand and allowed her power to come to the surface causing her hand to glow in a brilliant pink light. He instinctively lifted his arm to shelter his face and took a step back; he was aware of her power and was no fool. **

"**Don't you dare come near me!" she yelled at him. **

"**I can harm you with out coming near you my dear" he said as he launched one of his tentacles at her aiming for her heart.**

**She gasped and shut her eyes bracing herself for the impact, knowing she could not dodge it with his demon speed. The impact, however, never came.**

**She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru in all his glory, Tokijin drawn and aimed at the vile hanyou named Naraku.**

"**So the big bad dog decided to come out to play did he?" cooed Naraku "tell me Sesshoumaru how do you like my prison?" he asked.**

**Sesshoumaru stood as still as a statue waiting for Naraku's next move. The only way she could tell he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.**

**When Sesshoumaru did not answer him he directed his attention to Kagome who had a look of unease on her face.**

"**That's right my dear, we are in the mirror. You are in my world now and I will not let you leave this place until I am freed, and then my dear you will be mine. I will repay you for what you have done to me and I will make sure you are as miserable as I was. Then once I believe you have suffered enough maybe I will use you to warm my bed; that is until I grow tired of you. Then you will die." He said smiling at Sesshoumaru knowing full well he had just angered the inu demon.**

**Sesshoumaru was seething, how dare Naraku threaten what was under his protection and belonged to him. Just the thought of Kagome anywhere near Naraku's bed had his blood boiling. He could also feel Kagome's disgust at the idea as well. **

**Kagome was watching them both as each waited for the other to make his move, suddenly Naraku shot tentacle after tentacle at Sesshoumaru. She gasped as he was hit with several of them one going through his arm coming out the other side. Naraku smiled as the demon heir before him collapsed to his knees. **

**Kagome ran forward to his side but before she could reach him Naraku was at her side. She froze in fear as he ran his clawed hand up down her arm, sliding it around her waist to bring her into his chest. **

"**You really are quite lovely my dear" he said as he bent his head down slightly brushing his lips on hers.**

**She felt her stomach lurch and that feeling brought her back to reality. She quickly shoved him away with a strong blast of her miko powers. The scent of burning skin over powered her. He fell to the floor with a thud and she ran to Sesshoumaru's side. She placed her hands on his shoulders and called forth her powers, healing him instantly.**

**Sesshoumaru looked up at her just in time to see Naraku sending another tentacle aimed at her heart; he moved with his demonic speed and encased her into the safety of his left arm and sent a powerful blast from his demonic sword with his right. A pain filled scream could be heard and then silence. Ashes of what was once the evil hanyou were now blowing about the ground. **

**Kagome looked up at him and smiled, it was over and she had been the one to servive. Sesshoumaru's love filled and releived eyes meet hers and she instantly forgot how to breathe. He smirked at her and descended his head to hers wanting to remove the repulsive hanyou's scent on her rose petal lips. **

**The next thing they knew the white myst surrounding them began to crack and shatter. A loud crash was heard as they were engulfed in a blinding blue light. **

Kagome shot up out of bed only to have Sesshoumaru wrap her tightly in his arms.

They both moved to look at the floor and when they did they saw the mirror that was once encasing Naraku shattered on the floor.

--

TBC

a/n: only two chaps left they will be up soon. Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Here is chapter 19 it will explain a lot more about what happened. Sorry to leave it so confusing.

* * *

Koga blinked his eyes, he felt strange. It was almost like he was free of some kind of binding. He shook his head and tried to recall his dream. In it he was visited by a woman she called herself Midoriko, she look a lot like that Kagome girl Bankotsu wanted.

He instantly wrinkled his nose at that memory. He was a gentleman and had never and would never force himself on anyone, so why had he almost done so?

It wasn't him was the only answer he could come up with. It was the same force he felt leave the very fiber of his blood that made him act in such away.

He scolded himself for thinking off track and once again recalled his dream. Midoriko had appeared and has explained what really happened to his tribe on the western boarder. I was not the stupid mutts fault after all. Now that he thought about it it kind of made sense. Inuyasha was too dumb to pull something like that off.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day he walked out of his den and watched the sun rise. He needed to go to the western lord and apologize; they needed to become allies again. It was due to his blindness this all happened and he would be the one to rectify the situation.

He called for his messenger and sent him to the palace moon dressed in white furs in a sign of surrender. This would end tonight.

* * *

"What on earth?" asked Kagome as she slowly eased herself to the floor and wrapped the silk sheet around her, careful not to cut herself on the broken glass, "what does it mean?"

"It means the hanyou was foolish for thinking he could escape my grasp" he said as he stood and wrapped a fur blanket around his waist.

He then pulled her into his arms carrying her bridal style, "He was even more foolish for thinking I would allow him to touch what belongs to me."

"Wait a second her mister, what do you mean belongs to you? You might be my protector but you don't own me" she huffed at him "don't get me wrong I am glad you came to my rescue like a good protector and all but that doesn't mean I belong to you."

He sighed knowing what he was about to tell her would no doubt only make her more enraged at him, but she was so adorable when riled up.

"I do not like repeating my self miko, so listen well. I am your protector and your master; you will respect me as such. No other man is allowed to touch what is mine and you are not allowed to touch another in return." He corrected her.

"Wha…" she was so angry she could barely even move, none the less hold a conversation.

"Just who do you think you are telling me what I can and can not do and who I can and can not touch!? What am I supposed to do just live here for all eternity all alone? I don't think so! You are such a spoiled brat thinking that just because I slept with you I would be your...your...concubine!" she yelled jumping out of the stunned demons arms.

He just stared at her. No one had ever called him spoiled or a brat. He was the western heir not some obnoxious child.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take an interest in concubines, miko" he said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?! That's all you have to say for yourself?" she said quietly as tears formed in her eyes, "do I truly mean so little to you?"

She didn't stay around for an answer; instead she opened the door to the balcony. She looked at the horizon and watched the sun rise. Oh how he could ruin a perfect moment.

He watched her walk away from him and felt his chest contract at the sight of her saddened aura. Her tears were only making him feel worse. He just wanted to get her riled up is all, he had no idea it would back fire like this. Never one to give up, the western heir walked behind foolish miko and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.

He leaned down and spoke in her ear lightly, "Kagome, you mean everything to this Sesshoumaru; the mark you bare should show you that."

She stilled instantly as the words he spoke sunk in. She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes and asked a question she was not sure she really wanted the answer to.

"What do you mean I should know by the mark? You marked me as a protector would, why would that hold any other meaning?" she questioned softly.

"Kagome do you remember where the miko said your mark was to be placed?" he asked her.

"On the shoulder if I remember correctly, but I was a little too shocked at what I had to do to obtain the mark to really pay attention past then" she blushed.

He nodded and looked at her questioningly; did she not even look to see where he marked her? Or was it she simply did not know about inu demon markings.

Kagome picked up on his look and moved her arm to bring down the sheet covering her shoulder. That's when she realized something extremely important. There was no mark on her, at least not one on her shoulder. She looked back up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Maybe he was able to conceal it? Yes that must be it.

"There isn't a mark. How is that possible we defeated Naraku, how could you be my protector without marking me?" she asked in awe.

"I did mark you" he said, his eyes not leaving hers "it is simply placed somewhere else" he said as he lifted his hand to the junction of her neck and softly brushed his fingers over the soft skin.

She flinched for a moment at what she realized was pain. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly connected everything together.

He did mark her, but not as a protector. He marked her as his; his for all eternity. She was allowed to touch him and him alone. No other male was allowed to be with her. She belonged to him.

He belonged to her.

--

Haru knocked on the large study doors as an authoritative "enter" was heard.

He walked in leading the small group of travelers with him.

"Lord Inutashio, my name is Ginta. I am the messenger for our leader Koga" spoke the wolf demon clothed in white wolf furs.

He sank to his knees and bowed to the great dog general in a sign of ultimate respect and defeat.

"Koga wishes to let you know he is deeply sorry for wronging the western lands in believing Inuyasha to be the one who slain our brothers. We have discovered the true killer and he is prepared for the punishment you have designated for him. His only wish is that you rule his lands the same way you rule your own." He said.

Inutashio looked at the wolf demon before him and looked at the small group traveling with him and did something very unlordly; he laughed. His Inuyasha able to kill off an entire group of wolf demons, how out of character. Sure he was brash and sometimes acted before thinking, but Kikyo had him so whipped that he could barely kill a spider and the miko would go on an hour long lecture on how killing was wrong.

"Tell your leader to come to me and we will discuss the plans for his lands" he said smiling.

"I am here My Lord" came a voice from the back of the group.

"Why lord Koga, please take a seat" he said gesturing at the seat next to his "we have an alliance to reconcile I believe."

--

Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Hojo stood out side the barrier surrounding the western castle.

"We will wait here until the caravan comes to supply the castle with its goods. We can get into the castle disguised as merchants" said Hojo.

The other two nodded and waited for the arriving caravan.

--

"Now you understand?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked back.

"I am not sure how to put it into words, but for some reason my beast has chosen you and I am unable to go against his wishes" he responded.

"Oh" she had hoped there was more to it than that.

"So what am I to you now?" she asked shyly.

"My intended" was his short answer

"You're intended what?" she asked hopefully.

"My intended mate"

Her breath was taken away, she knew that was coming but it was still soul shaking to hear it come from his mouth.

"You're mate? But I thought you despised humans, that we were all weak and useless. And you believe Hanyous are an abomination, is that not what we would have?" she asked.

"You were the one to show me that not every human is bad. As for half bre...Hanyous, you are a miko so you will most likely breed full blooded demon pups, if not it matters little to this Sesshoumaru." He said.

"Bu..." she was cut off by his lips descending to hers in a passionate kiss that made her toes curl.

"Do you not want to be this Sesshoumaru's mate?" he asked.

"No…I mean yes, yes I do want to be your mate" she said blushing.

He smiled the smile that was only meant for her and took her in his arms again, he lead her back into the warmth of her room and turned to close the door.

"When does it happen?" she asked suddenly.

He turned to her and simply raised an eyebrow.

"The mating, when does it become official?" she clarified.

"Whenever you are ready" he answered.

She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him; it was soft and sensual but held an underlying message to him. She slowly pulled away and dropped the sheet covering her delicate body.

"Now" she said to him as she released the fur blanket around his waist.

He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he slowly lead her to the bed. He then laid her down and climbed on top of her.

She moaned as he lowered his head down to nuzzle her neck and his mark. He slowly moved his hand acrossed her toned stomach and felt his arousal instantly stiffen when she arched her back in response. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him insane, he had to have her and he had to have her now.

He quickly moved her to her hands and knees and gently pushed her head to the soft mattress. Before she could even react to the movement he had slid two clawed fingers into her, earning a moan of pleasure from her lips.

He loved how responsive she was to his touch and could feel his beast clawing to get out. His eyes slowly bleed red until all traces of gold was gone.

She could feel the spike in his aura and looked back to see two red eyes ablaze with desire and passion. She gasped and with that he lost all control.

(lemon)

He removed his fingers from her womanhood and plunged inside of her. The intrusion was so sudden she felt her body tremble with and orgasm the moment he fully entered her.

Her orgasm made him feel like he was going to lose his mind. He used his demonic speed to thrust into her relentlessly. He could feel her reach her peak again, and again, and again. After what seemed like and eternity he could feel his climax coming as well, he moved her to steady herself on her hands and moved her hair over her left shoulder.

He felt the beginnings of his peak and dug his fangs into his mark again. Her gasp of pain was his undoing, he released in her and they both collapse to the bed.

He regained control and pushed his beast down again. He then took in Kagome's form. She was asleep and slightly bruised. He cursed his inner demon for daring to harm her.

His beast reminded him that she was a strong miko and imortal. He also reminded him that she was now theirs and they were hers.

Sesshoumaru moved her carefully to lay on the plush pillows and took a deep claming breath of her sent.

That's when he caught it.

A smile made its way a crossed his face as he leaned down and took in her scent again. Yes he was correct.

He pulled her closer into the protection of his arms lost in everything that was her...his Kagome.

* * *

Well there is chapter 19! Please R &R


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to the series, the plot, and original characters are all mine.

Okay gang, here is the last chap! Enjoy.

* * *

As the great dog general and Kouga walked along the garden Inuyasha came over to join them.

"Koga this is my youngest Inuyasha" he said

Koga's eyes budged out of his head when he saw Inuyasha, this was not the one who he thought killed his comrades. No it was a full dog demon and he seemed a lot well scarier. His half demon before him looked like he would find guilt in killing a spider.

He tried to remember the man he saw that day but his memories were slowly disappearing from him. It must be an after effect of his being controlled by Naraku he thought dryly. Oh how Inutashio must have thought him to be a fool.

Suddenly his memory flashed, Sesshoumaru… that was the one he saw! Damn what an idiot he was.

Deciding it best to keep its stupidity to himself he simply bowed. He was already the laughing stock of the inu tribe he was not going to add more fuel to the fire.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping form next to him. He brushed the hair out of her face and traced the curves of her jaw with his clawed hand. She was his now and forever; and he was forever hers.

He chuckled to himself, how ironic.

He felt her stir and knew she was wakening.

"Kagome" he called lightly.

"umm" she mumbled into is bare chest snuggling deeper into him.

He smiled and rested his chin on her head.

"Do we have to get up Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Yes, we have much to prepare for." He answered.

"Cant we just..." she was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's growl.

"Okay okay I am up" she said annoyed.

She looked up into his eyes to give him her best your-a-big-meanie-look but stopped when se saw the look on his face. He was looking at the door and she felt him hold her closer to him.

"Wha..."

"They have arrived" he said interrupting her.

They who is they she pondered, and then paled. Bankotsu and Renkotsu, they must be in the palace. "But how?" she asked out loud.

"I am unsure" he said getting out of bed "dress" he instructed her.

"I will have Kisho stay with you" he said erecting a barrier before leaving the room.

She quickly jumped out of the bed and opened wardrobe, getting dressed in the black and red slayers outfit Sango had given her days before. She knew she would be fighting a great battle today and mentally thanked the slayer for the outfit it would be a lot easier to battle in this than her miko garbs.

She heard a knock at the door and could tell it was Kisho but his aura.

"Come in Kisho" she called out.

He walked in the room and gave her a worried look.

"Kagome why are you dressed for battle?" he asked her.

"Well that should be obvious Kisho, there will be a battle soon I have to get ready" she snapped back.

"Your orders are to stay here Kagome. You will not be fighting this fight" he said firmly.

Sesshoumaru was very clear about Kagome being no where near this battle. Kisho was to guard Sesshoumaru's mate and heir.

But Kagome never could just listen could she?

"Like hell I am!" she exclaimed as she stormed after Sesshoumaru. Kisho hot on her heals.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rounded the corner of the garden to see his father and brother taking with the wolf prince. He smirked when he remembered the little "lesson" he taught the wolf.

The smirk disappeared, however, when he caught the scent of death and grave yard soil yet again.

Inutashio, Inuyasha and Koga all froze instantly smelling the same thing.

"They have arrived" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah we have, getting past your pathetic barrier was far too easy" bragged Bankotsu as he stepped out of the castle.

"You dare insult us in our own home? You truly are a foolish human" said Inutashio.

"I am not scared of a stupid dog demon. Unless you have forgotten I am already dead so your threats hold no significant value to me" he retorted.

"Are you not lacking a few friends human? Or did they not make it past the guards?" asked Koga.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, "no we only lost the human Hojo to the guards. Renkotsu is well, he has gone to retrieve what will belong to me" he said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red as he took a step towards Bankotsu, "You will never possess what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

Bankotsu simply laughed, "We shall see" he said lifting his large sword and pointing it at Sesshoumaru.

"You want her? Fight me for her" said Bankotsu confidently.

"Very well"

* * *

She sniffed the air, smoke lots of it that meant the castle was on fire…Renkotsu. She turned away from the garden to the entrance of the castle.

Slowly a figure came into view, yes it was Renkotsu. He smiled at her and before she could even register his movements he was running straight at her. A black and red streak flew by her and the sound of clashing swords could be heard.

Kisho and Renkotsu were in an intense battle both watching her from the corner of their eye. She sighed when she realized she was unarmed. But she would be damned if she just stood there and did nothing.

Using her miko energy she meditated, a moment later Kisho was wrapped in a warm pink light. Both fighters froze as the energy wrapped around his body and settled like a thin sheet around him.

Kisho looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Armor, she had covered him with her miko powers as armor, though he was not completely certain what this strange armor did he was sure it would do nothing but help.

"Foolish demon, she will submit to my brother once you die. And you will die even with the wench's help" Renkotsu sneered as he lifted his sword once again.

Kisho was not fully prepared for the blow and the sword cut into Kisho's arm. He hissed in pain for a mere second before the wound was completely healed and Renkotsu's sword disintegrated into ash.

Kisho took this as his chance and beheaded the walking dead man before he could even realize the fox demon had moved.

Souls of the dead poured out of the life less body and the flesh quickly disappeared into the wind leaving nothing behind but bone and clothes.

"Thank you for your protection Lady Kagome" said Kisho bowing "I am honored you saw fit to gift me with such extraordinary armor."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his formality and took his hand dragging him to his feet.

"For the last time its Ka-go-me no lady" she smiled "Now lets go find the others"

Kisho sniffed the air and headed towards the large garden, Kagome followed closely behind.

Before they got to the clearing they could hear people taking, and Kagome could sense the dark magic surrounding the area. She quickly grabbed Kisho by the arm.

"Go find Adara and make sure she is ok, there is dark magic surrounding the castle. It is meant to drain demonic energy. You will not be affected because of the armor I gave you but Adara will be." She said to him "once you have found her keep her close, the power of your armor will protect her."

"No" he said with fear and worry swirling in his eyes.

"I order you to go Kisho" she said with authority.

His eyes flashed and unreadable emotion and he bowed to her.

"Forgive me my lady. As you requested it, it shall be done" and with that he was gone, turning only once to flash her a brilliant smile.

She slowly made her way around the corner.

Once she rounded it she felt her heart stop. Koga, Inuyasha, Inutashio and Sesshoumaru were on the ground slowly being drained of their energy. She looked for the cause of it; it was in Bankotsu's aura, an old dark miko trick. The only way to stop it was to kill the life force it was feeding off of…to kill Bankotsu. She smirked.

Bankotsu's back was to her and he was so busy goading about what he was going to do to the castle and her when he was done killing the demons before him that he didn't even notice her presence.

The four demons on the ground however were instantly aware of the miko in the garden and all looked at her, worry evident in all their eyes. She held her pointer finger to her mouth signaling for them to be silent about her being there. The all merely looked back at either Bankotsu or the ground.

She knew this would be her only chance to kill him and once again cursed herself for not having a weapon.

She pondered for a moment what to do, she could blast him but he held no demonic energy so it would not destroy him like she needed it to. No she would need to simply create a weapon.

She sighed; she knew she would only have one shot at this. Miko's were not supposed to kill humans but there were a few who were an exception, because of this powerful mikos were able to make weapons from there own powers. They would kill a human, instantly turning them to ash much like purifying a demon.

Yes it would work, but it would quickly drain her of her energy, this is why she would only have one shot.

She held her hands to her side and pictured a bow and arrow there. Within moments they were. She took her stance and lanced the arrow in the bow, aiming for the dead heart of the walking dead Bankotsu before her.

She chanted a counter spell into the arrow setting it ablaze and blinked several times as her sight became blurry due to her draining powers. Once she could see clearly she found her target again and released.

The arrow flew strong, true and directly into Bankotsu's chest. He screamed as he was tuned into his correct form; bone and dust.

She looked over at the demons before her and saw them all stand as their aura's flared back to life. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

He walked over to her and was about to scolder her when she began to collapse. He caught her before she fell and looked into her blurry eyes.

"You truly are a foolish woman" he said to her as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Yes, but that's why you love me" she smiled back.

He then moved his hand to her stomach and spoke looking her in the eye.

"You must take better care of yourself Kagome; such stress is not good on the pup"

Her eyes widened and she found it hard to speak. Pregant? She was pregnant? The woman who was so fearful of being alone and living and empty immortal life was now with child…well pup. She looked up at her love, her mate and smiled as a tear streaked her face.

"What?" she whispered.

He only smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you my mate" he said.

Behind them Inuyasha and Koga stood with mouths agape.

"My gods, I am going to be a grandfather" spoke Inutashio as he bent over laughing.

* * *

(5 months later)

Kisho looked over at his best friend and his mate, both with large swollen bellies and laughed.

"What is so funny?" demanded Adara

"Yeah, you think its funny being this large? Why don't you try it buddy?!" snipped Kagome.

Kisho raised both hands in defense "I…I…um"

"Really Kisho you should learn how to take a joke" laughed Adara

"Yeah we are pregnant not possessed" teased Kagome.

"Mate why do you find such pleasure in Kisho's discomfort?" asked a voice from behind.

"Hey you know I am too fat to turn around, come over here where I can see you!" she huffed.

He was at her side in a second "You are pregnant Kagome. Not fat" he stated matter of factly.

"Have you come up with a name?" asked Adara

"Not until we see him, I want the name to suit him" giggled Kagome.

Sesshoumaru answered with his normal "Hn"

"How about you?" she asked Adara

"I like your idea, I will name her when I see her" she smiled back.

Kagome looked into the afternoon sky. She was happy. Her life was now whole. The bundle in her belly jumped at that thought. She looked over at her two best friends and her mate, no the western lands were not that bad at all.

--

The End

A/N: well there it is... (bows) I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and for all who reviewed thanks! i hope to see you all on my newest stroy 'guard dog'...and dont forget 'of church bells and broken hearts' which will be updated soon...both are sess/kags fics...thanks again everyone!


End file.
